Bleach Chronicles Vol1
by Neo Shinshiro
Summary: Witness the story of Bleach like never before as we take you back to the beginning,but with a new character added to the story. Watch as Ichigo,and his friends battle to protect Karakura town with the help of another Substitute Soulreaper. Somethings will happen the same,somethings differently,and some not at all.
1. Chapter 1

ZAzazza: Hey everyone! I was sitting on a chair one day when I got an idea. I'll make my own Bleach fanfiction! So I'll bring you all 15 arcs of the anime plus the extra arc that was only in the manga,and I think they should put it in the anime,and get Ichigo,and Orihime together,too. So enjoy!:) ICHIHIME FOREVER!

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Bleach (manga,or anime),or it's characters. They belong to Tite Kubo,and Shonen Jump.

Talking: 'Hello'

Kido use,or Hollow talking:** 'Hello'**

* * *

Chapter 1: And so fell the Sword of Fate

-Location: Karakura Town-

The sun was setting on the little town of Karakura. But three skaters were just ambushed by a boy wearing a Karakura High School uniform,and had orange hair,and brown eyes. "What the hell?! You just can't ambush one of my boys!"said the leader.

"Don't worry boss. We can take-."said the second skater before someone grabbed him by the back of the head,and rammed him into the ground. The perp was another Karakura High School student that had black hair,and jade green eyes. The leader then jumped away from the second boy.

"What are you doing here,Neo?"asked the orange haired boy as he continued stomping the first skater boy into the ground.

"I saw what was going on,and figured I'd join in,Ichigo."said Neo as he held the second skater boy by the throat.

"Wait a minute. Ichigo,and Neo? Y-You mean Ichigo Kurosaki,and Neo Shinshiro?!"exclaimed the leader. Neo,and Ichigo both looked over at the leader with a glare that caused the leader to become petrified with fear.

"Here is how things are going to go. Neo,and I are going to ask some questions,and you're going to answer them. Got it!"said Ichigo. The leader shook his head rapidly in understanding.

"Good. First question: What is that?"asked Neo as he pointed toward a shattered vase with wilted flowers scattered on the sidewalk.

"It's a broken vase with wilted flowers."answered the leader.

"Correct!"said Ichigo as he kicked the first skater boy toward the leader.

"Second question: How did it end up broken?"asked Ichigo.

"It probably ended up that way because we were skating through here."answered the first skater boy.

"Bingo!"said Neo as he threw the second skater boy toward the leader,and first skater boy.

"Third question: Why would someone put flowers here in the first place?"asked Neo.

"P-Probably for some girl who died here."answered the second skater boy.

"Well what do ya know! They're friggin geniuses! Now apologize,and leave."ordered Neo.

"Why would we apologize to a dead girl?"asked the leader who,amazingly,had enough courage to ask that question. Neo glared at them with the intent to kill. The three skaters were now scared beyond belief.

"AAAHHHH! WE'RE SORRY,WE'RE SORRY,WE'RE SORRY!"screamed the three skaters as they ran as fast as they could (with the anime style spinning legs). Suddenly,a little girl wearing a pink,and white striped shirt,blue shorts,brown hair done up in twin pig tails,blood on the right side of her face,brown eyes,and a broken chain attached to her chest appeared.

"Thank you for standing up to them."said the ghost girl.

"Don't worry about it. I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow."said Ichigo as he put the shards of the broken vase in his book bag.

"Thank you. I think I can finally rest in peace."said the ghost girl as she disappeared.

"Let's head back."said Ichigo.

"Yeah."agreed Neo as he followed Ichigo.

-Later-

Neo,and Ichigo arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic (which is also Ichigo's home). They were greeted by Ichigo's little sisters: Yuzu,and Karin Kurosaki. Yuzu had brown hair with a red hair clip on the left side,brown eyes,and wore a white dress that went below her knees with a red flower design along the hem,and white shoes. Karin had black hair that went to her shoulders,black eyes,and wore a white t-shirt with a black tank top over it,green shorts,and red,and white tennis shoes.

"Welcome home,Ichigo. Neo,will you be staying for dinner tonight?"said Yuzu.

"I was going to head back to my apartment now,but I guess I could stick around for a little bit."said Neo.

"Hey Neo."said Karin as she passed by him on her way to the table. The sound of running footsteps alerted Neo to Isshin's (Ichigo,Karin,and Yuzu's father) impending welcome home attack. Isshin had black hair,brown eyes,and wore a red,and yellow t-shirt,a white doctor's coat,tan pants,and black shoes. Neo instinctively ducked as Isshin did a flying kick.

"YOU'RE LATE!"shouted Isshin as he passed over Neo,and got Ichigo in the stomach.

"Y-You b-bastard. Who kicks their own son in the stomach?"said Ichigo as he held his father's leg.

"Dinner is at 7:30,or have you forgotten?"said Isshin as he grinned,pleased he still had much to teach his son.

"Bastard! Your son was helping a little girl's soul find peace!"said Ichigo as he got into a (comical) brawl with Isshin.

""Like I'm going to believe that."said Isshin.

"DAD! ICHIGO! STOP FIGHTING! Neo,stop them."pleaded Yuzu as they continued their brawl.

-The Next Day-

Neo,and Ichigo were walking to school when the ghost girl from yesterday came running toward them.

"It's coming for me!"exclaimed the ghost girl as she hid behind Neo.

"What's coming for you?"asked Neo. Suddenly,the ground began shaking as something came toward them,and left claw marks in the buildings. Just then,a creature twice Neo,and Ichigo's height wearing a strange mask came around a corner. The creature looked down at Neo,and Ichigo before disappearing. Seconds later a girl with black hair,dark blue eyes,and was wearing a black kimono with a sword on her left hip came running by. Everything seemed to slow down as Neo,and Ichigo looked at the girl,but the girl only looked at Neo before disappearing around the corner. Neo looked behind himself at the ghost girl.

"It's safe now."said Neo. The ghost girl stepped out from behind Neo.

"Thank you."said the ghost girl as she disappeared.

-That Evening-

Neo was laying on his bed (in his own apartment) thinking about earlier that morning.

'_What was that thing,and why was it after that girl's soul? And who was that girl in the kimono,and why did she look at me_?'thought Neo. Suddenly,a black butterfly flew past Neo,and out his window right before a hole opened in the wall,and the girl from earlier stepped out.

"What the hell?"asked Neo as he witnessed what was happening.

"It's not here either."said the girl as she looked around the room.

"What the hell are you talking about?"asked Neo as the girl continued searching for something.

"But they said it was in this area. So where?"said the girl as she appeared to be ignoring Neo. A vein popped on Neo's forehead as he finally lost his temper,and kicked the girl in the ass.

"HEY! YOU KNOW FOR A CAT BURGLAR YOU'RE NOT VERY GOOD! AND THIEFS DON'T TALK TO THEMSELVES!"shouted Neo as he stood over the girl.

"Y-You...kicked me?"asked the surprised girl as she stared back at Neo with wide eyes.

"Well considering that was my foot I just planted in your ass I'd say so."said Neo.

"You can see,and hear me,too?"asked the girl as she stood up.

"I'm looking at you,and speaking to you,aren't I?"asked Neo.

"How strange. You seem normal,and yet you must be defective in some way."said the girl as she stood on her tip toes,and held Neo's face with one hand as she examined him. This pissed Neo off even more,and he slapped the girl's hand away.

"Look are you going to tell me what's going on,and how you came through a hole in my wall?"asked Neo.

"Alright. You may want to sit down."said the girl.

-30 minutes later-

"So let me get this straight. You're a Soulreaper from this place called Soul Society."said Neo as he,and the girl sat at a table in his room.

"Yes."said the girl.

"And you were sent here to exercise souls,and send them there."said Neo.

"Correct."said the girl.

"Yeah that's all believable...ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS,AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!"shouted Neo as a vein popped on his forehead,and he flipped the table over.

"Are you calling me a liar?!"asked the girl as she stood up.

"Look just go play your little Soulreaper games elsewhere,ok little brat."said Neo as he placed his hand on the girl's head.

A vein popped on the girl's forehead. "A brat,am I?"asked the girl. She then placed her hand on Neo's chest.

"**Bakudo#1: Sai**"said the girl as she removed her hand from Neo's chest. Suddenly,Neo's arms were bound behind his back with nothing there as he fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL? I CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS! WHAT DID YOU DO?"asked Neo as he struggled to break free.

"Don't bother with trying to break free of that Kido. Believe it,or not I've lived at least ten of your lifetimes so you,little brat,be quiet."said the girl. She then proceeded to sit down.

"Now there are two types of souls we Soulreapers deal with. There are the good spirits that are called Wholes,which we Soulreapers guide to the Soul Society,and then there are evil spirits,like the one you saw earlier today,called Hollows. Soulreapers are tasked with exercising these spirits because they eat the souls of the living,or dead."explained the girl as she used a picture of rabbits that she drew as an example.

"Any questions before I go on?"asked the girl.

"Yeah. Why do your drawings suck so bad?"asked Neo. The girl then proceeded to draw a mustache on Neo's face.

"Why you little!"said Neo as he struggled harder against the Kido spell keeping him restrained.

"Let us continue with this lesson,shall we?"said the girl. However,a loud roar interrupted them.

"It's here!"said the girl as she ran toward the door.

"Hey! Don't leave me like this!"said Neo as he struggled to his feet.

-Downstairs-

The girl came downstairs to find a hole where the door use to be,and the Hollow outside.

At that moment Neo came tumbling down the stairs before struggling to his feet (again). This surprised the girl.

'_He shouldn't be able to move at all. So how is he able to move?_'thought the girl.

"Stay back."said the girl as she drew her zanpakuto,and ran at the Hollow,but the Hollow grabbed her midair,and began squeezing her.

"No!"exclaimed Neo as he struggled with the Kido with all his strength.

"D-Don't do that! Y-You'll only do more damage to your soul!"warned the girl. Suddenly,Neo's spiritual pressure began to rise tremendously until it shattered the Kido spell which surprised the girl.

'_He broke free of my Kido?! But only a seasoned Soulreaper could do that! So how did he break free?_'thought the girl. Neo then picked up a chair,and ran at the Hollow.

"HEY YOU DAMNED HOLLOW! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"shouted Neo as he tried to hit the Hollow with the chair only for the Hollow to knock him away.

The Hollow then proceeded to try,and eat Neo,but the girl managed to break free,and cut the Hollow's mouth,but was also bit on the shoulder. The Hollow shrieked with agony as it reeled back,and the girl fell to her knees as blood poured from her wounded shoulder,and she dragged herself to a light post before leaning against it.

"Why did you do that?"asked Neo as he tried to check the girl's wound.

"I'm too injured to fight. Do you want to protect the people you care about?"asked the girl. An image of Neo's friends flashed through his mind.

"Yes,but how?"asked Neo.

"It would only be temporary,but you must be come a Soulreaper yourself."said the girl. She then held up her zanpakuto.

"You must run my zanpakuto through the center of your being. If it works you'll become a Soulreaper."said the girl. Neo gripped the girl's zanpakuto by it's blade.

"What's your name?"asked Neo as the Hollow approached them.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."said the girl.

"And my name is Neo Shinshiro."said Neo. He then ran Rukia's zanpakuto through his chest causing an explosion of spiritual pressure. When Neo reappeared he was wearing a black kimono (for boys) with a white belt strapped over his chest,and a sheath attached to it. In his right hand he wielded a zanpakuto that was as tall as he was.

'_Impossible! I only ment to give him a little,but he took nearly all of my power,and never before have I seen a Soulreaper wield such a huge zanpakuto!'_thought Rukia who now wore a white kimono.

"Farewell."said Neo as he swung his zanpakuto,and cut the Hollow in half.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

ZAzazza: Well that's it for the first chapter of my Bleach rewrite,but to celebrate my first Bleach fanfic I'll give you all a special short at the end of each chapter that doesn't have anything to do with any possible chapters in the future. Enjoy:) (I already put the disclaimer at the top of this page so I don't see any point in putting it down here. Bottom line is that I don't own anything)

* * *

Special Chapter: A very merry Bleach christmas

It's chirstmas time in Karakura town,and everyone is getting ready. They're hanging stockings by the fire place,putting up their wreaths,and putting the finishing touches on their christmas trees. Now we turn to the Karakura High School where class has been let out for christmas.

"YES! IT'S WINTER BREAK AT LAST!"yelled Keigo. "Calm down,Keigo."said Mizuiro. Neo,however,hadn't said a word to anybody today. Not even to Rukia whom was staying in his apartment.

"Ichigo!"said Rukia as she walked up to the orange haired Substitute Soulreaper.

"What is it,Rukia?"asked Ichigo.

"Do you know why Neo hasn't spoken to anyone today,or why he seems depressed?"asked Rukia.

Ichigo then remembered why. "Do you know that Neo used to have a little sister?"asked Ichigo. Rukia nodded her head.

"Yes,but she died."said Rukia.

"That's why. Ever since his little sister died he's spent every christmas alone."explained Ichigo.

"But from what I learned about christmas you're suppose to spend it with family,and friends."said Rukia.

"Yup,but Neo doesn't have any family left,and he doesn't want to bother any of us."said Ichigo.

"Well then why doesn't he come to the christmas party that Orihime,and I throw every year."suggested Tatsuki as she,and Orihime walked over to Ichigo,and Rukia.

"That's a good idea,Tatsuki."said Orihime.

"Yeah. I'll get Chad,and Uryu."said Ichigo.

"And I'll bring Neo."said Rukia. The four friends shook on it before setting off to do their respective jobs.

-Neo's Apartment-

Neo was in his room doing his homework so he could relax,and have more time for his,and Ichigo's Soulreaper duties when Rukia came in.

"Hey Neo."greeted Rukia as she set her book bag down,and removed her coat.

"Hey."said Neo without looking up from his books.

"What are you doing?"asked Rukia as she looked at Neo's book.

"Studying."Neo said simply as he continued reading.

"Well you can stop studying cause we're going somewhere."said Rukia.

"You can go,but I'm staying."said Neo.

"Sorry,but you don't have a choice."said Rukia in her sweet schoolgirl voice.

"Oh really? Then how are you going to make me come along?"asked the black haired Substitute Soulreaper as he finally looked at Rukia.

"Like this."said Rukia as she held out her hand. Neo then got an eerie feeling.

"**Bakudo#61: Rikojukoro (i think that's what it was)**"said Rukia as six beams of light impaled themselves in Neo's body,pinning his arms to his sides as he fell off the bed.

"HEY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY RUKIA! CANCEL THIS KIDO NOW!"shouted Neo as Rukia dragged him by his shirt collar straight out the door.

-Later-

Rukia dragged a very pissed off Neo to a warehouse.

"We're here."said Rukia as she released the Kido. Neo jumped to his feet.

"You can kiss your ass good-bye when I get my hands on you."threatened Neo as a vein popped on his forehead. Rukia then ran into the warehouse with Neo hot on her heels.

"Where'd ya go you friggin midget?"asked a still pissed Neo. The next thing Neo knew the lights flicked on to reveal a fully decorated room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS,NEO!"shouted all of Neo's friends. Everyone was there: Ichigo (Soulreaper form),Chad,Uryu,Orihime,Tatsuki,Chizuru,Keigo,Mizuiro,Kanonji,Isshin,Yuzu,Karin,Urahara,Tessai,Jinta,Ururu,Yoruichi (cat form),and even Kon (Ichigo's body).

"W-What's all this for?"asked a surprised Neo. Rukia walked up to Neo.

"It's a christmas party that everyone wanted to enjoy,but couldn't without you. No one should be alone on christmas,Neo. Your own sister wouldn't want that for you."said Rukia.

Neo stared at everyone before he smiled a real smile. "Thanks everyone."said Neo before Rukia lead him to the rest of the others. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"shouted Isshin,Urahara,and Kanonji as the christmas music started.

-Later-

Neo was at the refreshments table drinking egg nog while watching Isshin,and Kanonji continue an egg nog drinking contest they started with Urahara,but the candy store owner was soon too wasted on egg nog to stay conscious,and was therefore out.

"Hey Neo."said Rukia as she walked up to the black haired Substitute Soulreaper.

"Hey Rukia."said Neo as he turned to face Rukia who was wearing a Santa hat that said "Pour some love on you"on it.

Rukia then looked up,and noticed something strange. "What's that?"asked Rukia as she pointed up at the ceiling.

"What's wha-?"started Neo,but stopped when he looked up,and turned bright red. The thing dangling above Neo,and Rukia was none other than a mistletoe.

"What is that,Neo?"asked Rukia who didn't seem to notice Neo's blushing cheeks.

"It's a...mistletoe."said Neo as he didn't look at Rukia.

"What's a mistletoe?"asked a confused Rukia.

"When two people are underneath a mistletoe they're supposed to...kiss."said Neo. This time it was Rukia's turn to blush.

"O-Oh."said Rukia as she averted her eyes from Neo.

"Look Rukia,we don't have to-."started Neo,but was interrupted when something grabbed him by the back of his head,forced him to lean over,and planted his lips on Rukia's lips causing both to blush bright red. They didn't move for a few seconds,but finally did separate with Neo jumping back a bit.

"You see? I told you it would work."said Uryu.

"Um,Uryu..."said Ichigo.

"What?"asked Uryu. Ichigo,and Chad then pointed behind Uryu,which the Quincy then looked to see an extremely pissed off Neo (with the anime flaming background) glaring at them.

"How dare you force me on Rukia like that."said Neo in a threatening voice.

"I think you went too far this time,Uryu."said Ichigo.

"I hate to say it,but you're probably right. RUN!"Uryu shouted the last part as he,Ichigo,and Chad proceeded to run for their lives with Neo hot on their tails. Rukia was still standing there with a blush on her cheeks,but also a small smile on her face.

'_If Neo is that good at kissing then I can't wait for that holiday called Valentine's day._'thought Rukia.

-End-

* * *

ZAzazza: Hope you enjoyed. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

ZAzazza: Hiya everyone! Sorry I haven't written in a while,but I had a lot of stuff going on,and I got busy,but I'm back with the next chapter. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Beach,or the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter 2

-The Next Morning-

Neo (in his body) awoke to find himself in his bed. '_What the-? Was everything just a...dream?_'thought Neo as he sat up. He then shrugged it off,and got up to get ready for school.

-Karakura High School-

"GOOOD MOOOORRNNING,NEOOOOOO!"shouted a boy with brown hair,black eyes,and wore the Karakura High School boys' uniform as he came running at Neo,and jumped at him. Neo then,while carrying his book bag with it slung over his shoulder,held up his fist just as the boy got close causing him to smash his face into Neo's fist,and slide down to the ground.

"Morning Keigo."said Neo as he walked into class acting as if nothing happened.

"Morning Neo."said a boy with black hair,black eyes,and wore the school uniform.

"Morning Mizuiro."said Neo as he took his seat. Ichigo then walked over to Neo.

"Hey Neo. Did you have a weird dream where you were fighting that creature from yesterday?"asked Ichigo. This caught Neo's interest.

"Yeah,why? Did you have that same dream,too?"Neo asked his orange haired best friend. Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yeah."said Ichigo. Just then Keigo reappeared on Neo's desk.

"Did you guys know we're getting a new student?"asked Keigo as he stood on Neo's desk. A tick mark appeared on Neo's forehead.

"Do you know what is going to happen if you don't get off my desk?"asked Neo as he glared at Keigo.

"What?"asked Keigo. Neo then proceeded to pick up Keigo with just one hand,and send him sailing across the room which surprised everyone,not by what happened to Keigo,but that Neo was able to do it with one hand. It mostly surprised a girl with orange hair that reached her shoulder blades,gray eyes,a double D cup bust,and wore the girls' school uniform.

'_Neo is so...so strong._'thought the girl (Orihime Inoue). Neo then looked at his hand,surprised that he was able to lift,and throw Keigo with one hand,too.

'_Where the hell did that come from?_'thought Neo. Just then a girl with raven hair,bluish purple eyes,an A cup bust,and wore the girls' school uniform came in,approached Neo's desk,and perched herself on the desk. Neo heard someone sit on his desk,and turned to face the person so he could chew them out,but his jaw fell open when he saw the girl (Rukia Kuchiki,gigai).

"IT'S YOU!"shouted Neo as pointed at Rukia. Said girl only smiled innocently as she held out her hand.

"Hello. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'll be sitting next to you in class."said Rukia. Neo glared at Rukia until he looked at her hand,and saw a message written on it that said "Make a scene,and you are so dead!" Neo then glared at her again.

"Do you mind if I speak with you for a moment?"asked Rukia. Neo just glared before,relunctantly,following Rukia outside.

-Outside-

"Alright,what do you want?"asked Neo when they got outside.

"We have orders."said Rukia.

"Oh hell no. YOU have orders. My Hollow fighting days are over. Last night was a one night deal."said Neo as he turned,and started walking back toward the door. Rukia then slipped one a red glove with a blue flaming skull design on it.

"Hey Neo."said Rukia.

"What?"asked Neo as he turned to face the girl only for Rukia to reach up,grab his hair,and drag him out of his body. Neo (Soulreaper) looked at his limp body laying on the ground before looking at Rukia as she put the glove back in her book bag.

"What the hell did you just do to me?"asked a now pissed off Neo. Rukia looked up at him.

"I pulled you out of your body. You can't fight Hollows in your human form. Now let's go."said Rukia as she grabbed Neo by the front of his black kimono,and dragged him away.

-The Park-

Rukia dragged Neo to the park where a centipede like Hollow was attacking a poor boy's soul. Neo saw this,and drew his zanpakuto,but Rukia stopped him.

"Leave him alone."ordered Rukia.

"What?! That kid's soul is being attacked,and you want me to leave him to get eaten by that damn Hollow?"asked a bewildered Neo. Rukia only ignored Neo as she watched the boy's soul being chased by the Hollow. Suddenly,an image of a little girl flashed through Neo's mind causing a purple aura to surround him as his spiritual pressure began rising drastically surprising Rukia.

'_What is this spiritual pressure coming from Neo? His spiritual pressure felt like a Soulreaper's,but now it feels like a Hollow's? Is he...?_'thought Rukia. Neo then vanished before the Hollow's mask split in two,and the Hollow itself vanished. Neo then reappeared,and placed the bottom of the handle of his zanpakuto on the boy's soul's head.

"You're safe now. You can go on to the afterlife in peace."said Neo as he gave the boy a small smile. The boy returned the smile before disappearing. Neo then looked at Rukia.

"How did you-?"asked Rukia,but was interrupted by Neo.

"He reminded me of someone I failed to protect. I'm not doing this for your Soul Society. I'm doing this to protect my friends. Got it?"said Neo as he walked toward Rukia. Said girl nodded her head in understanding. Neo then picked Rukia up by the back of her shirt,and threw her over his shoulder.

"HEY! What are you doing,Neo?!"asked Rukia.

"We are going back to the school to find my body. Got it,midget?"said Neo causing a tick mark to appear on Rukia's forehead.

"What did you call me?"asked Rukia as Neo carried her away.

-To be continued-

* * *

ZAzazza: Time for the extra. Enjoy:)

* * *

-One day-

Neo was walking through Karakura town when he saw Rukia sitting on a bench. "Hey Rukia."said Neo as he walked over,and sat down next to her.

"Hey Neo."said Rukia who was messing with her soul pager.

"What are you doing?"asked Neo.

"Trying to extend the signal. I just don't get it. This thing worked fine before,but now it can hardly detect Hollows at all."said Rukia. Neo then took the soul pager from Rukia.

"Hey!"said Rukia as she glared at Neo. Said boy then took out the battery,flipped it,and put it back in. He then handed it back to Rukia who turned it back on,and found that the signal was working again.

"How did you get it working?"asked an amazed Rukia.

"I flipped the battery right side up. That's why it wasn't working before."said Neo as he sweatdropped.

"But Urahara said that what he did fixed it."said Rukia.

"And you trusted a shady candy store owner that sells black market Soulreaper stuff?"asked Neo causing Rukia to sweatdrop.

-Urahara Shop-

Kisuke Urahara was snickering.

"I think he has finally lost it if he thinks just switching the battery is funny."said Jinta while Ururu nodded her head in agreement.

-End-

* * *

ZAzazza: Hope you enjoyed,and I'll post the next chapter soon. Peace,I'm out!


	3. Chapter 3

ZAzazza: Heya everyone! I've been sick all weekend,but I'm better now so I'm giving you all the next chapter of Bleach Chronicles. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Bleach,or it's characters. They belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter 3

-The Next Day-

Neo,Ichigo,and Rukia were in the park. Ichigo,and Rukia were training Neo with a baseball throwing machine. Neo swung his baseball bat just as a baseball neared him,and struck the ball sending it out the park. "Whew. Well,if this Soulreaper thing doesn't work out,at least I've got a shot at pro baseball."said Neo.

"Not bad,Neo. If I dare say,you're getting stronger quicker than I thought."said Rukia. Neo got a confused look.

"What's the point of this again?"asked Neo as he rested the bat on his shoulder causing Rukia to faceplant.

"The point is to get you to take out the Hollows with a single swing."said Rukia.

"Ain't I been doing that?"asked Neo.

"Yes,but recklessly. You need to strike effectively,not wildly. You could kill the soul you're trying to protect by swinging like a fucking mad man."said Rukia.

"Alright,alright. But I still can't believe Ichigo had powers this whole time,and he didn't have to help."said Neo.

"Hey I didn't know until this morning."said Ichigo.

"Hi Neo,Ichigo,Rukia."said a voice causing the three to whip around to see Orihime walking by.

"Who is she?"asked Rukia causing Neo to elbow her on top of the head.

"That's Orihime. She is in the same class as us so remember her name."said Neo as Rukia rubbed the anime bump on her head.

"Hello Orihime. It's nice to see you."said Rukia as she bowed slightly.

"It's,uh,nice to see you,too,Rukia."said Orihime as she bowed slightly. Ichigo then noticed the bandage wrapped around Orihime's arm.

"Hey Orihime,what happened to your arm?"asked Ichigo causing Neo,and Rukia to notice the wound as well.

"Oh! It's not that bad. I got it when I got hit."said Orihime causing Neo to get worried.

"You got hit? By what?"asked Neo.

"A car."said Orihime like it was no big deal. Neo,and Ichigo sweatdropped while Rukia's attention was drawn to what appeared to be a bruise on Orihime's ankle.

"Is everything alright,Rukia?"asked Orihime as she looked down at Rukia. Said girl stood up as she smiled politely.

"Yes. I was just wondering where you got that bruise from. It looks painful."said Rukia.

"Oh it is. I musta gotten it from the car that hit me before I got here."said Orihime.

"YOU WERE HIT BY A CAR EARLIER!"shouted Neo.

"Yeah,but I'm fine."said Orihime. Ichigo then noticed the bags in Orihime's hands.

"You went shopping?"asked Ichigo. Orihime nodded her head.

"I got bean paste,sour dough,and some wasabi."said Orihime with a victorious smile. Neo,Rukia,and Ichigo all three paled a little.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"asked Neo causing Orihime to blush.

"N-No! That's alright. I'm fine. See?"said Orihime as she flexed her bruised ankle only to wince in pain. Neo shook his head as he walked over to Orihime,and took the bags.

"I'm walking you home,and that's final."said Neo as Orihime nodded while blushing madly.

"I'll be back soon."said Neo as he,and Orihime walked away. Rukia,however,was wondering about how Orihime really got the bruise.

"What's up with you?"asked Ichigo.

"I don't believe she got that bruise from a car."said Rukia.

"What do mean?"asked Ichigo.

"That bruise was a hand print."said Rukia as she looked up at Ichigo.

"You mean it was a..."said Ichigo as his eyes went wide. Rukia nodded her head.

"It was a Hollow."said Rukia.

-With Neo,and Orihime-

Neo,and Orihime arrived at Orihime's apartment,and Neo made Orihime sit down while he put away her groceries. He then came back with ointment,and bandages.

"Let me see your ankle."said Neo as he knelt down in front of Orihime causing said girl to blush as she lifted her leg slightly. Neo touched the bruise slightly causing Orihime to wince again.

"Bite down on this rag."said Neo as he handed Orihime a wash rag before said girl bit the rag. Neo then put some ointment on his hands before he started rubbing it on Orihime's bruised ankle causing said girl to bite down on the rag hard. When Neo was finished he wrapped Orihime's ankle in bandages.

"There,that should do it."said Neo.

"T-Thank you."said a blushing Orihime.

"Sure. What are you planning on making with that stuff you got at the store?"said Neo.

"I was gonna make my bean pasta surprise."said Orihime. Neo tried picturing the food,but only managed to picture a non-edible dinner that made him pale.

"Okay? Anyway I say you should stay off that ankle for a while."said Neo as he stood up,and walked into the kitchen to put away the ointment,and bandages.

"Tatsuki is coming over,and I was going to make dinner for us."said Orihime as Neo walked back in. Tatsuki Arisawa had black hair,brown eyes,a C-cup bust,and wore the same school uniform as Orihime. Neo sighed as he looked at Orihime's discouraged expression.

"Alright,just make sure to have Tatsuki help you."said Neo. Orihime smiled up at Neo before nodding her understanding. Neo smiled a small smile before walking to the front door.

"I'll see ya in class tomorrow,Orihime."said Neo. When he opened the door he saw Tatsuki standing outside the door.

"Neo? What are doing here?"asked a surprised Tatsuki.

"Orihime got hurt so I helped her home."said Neo as he looked at the raven haired teenage girl.

"Orihime got hurt?!"asked a now concerned Tatsuki. Neo placed a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder to calm her down.

"It's just a sprained ankle. I already bandaged her ankle."said Neo. Tatsuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good,but Neo,you need to stop worrying about Orihime so much."said Tatsuki.

"I'm her friend so I have to worry about her just like you do."said Neo as he walked past Tatsuki.

"Yeah,but she isn't your-."said Tatsuki.

"ENOUGH!"Neo interrupted. "Don't bring _her_ up again." Neo then walked away. Tatsuki watched as Neo walked away with sadness,but was saddened even more when she spotted a tear slid down Neo's cheek as said boy turned a corner,and disappeared.

'_Neo...are you still in that much pain?_'thought a saddened Tatsuki before she walked in Orihime's apartment.

-That Evening-

Neo was laying on his bed,in only his boxers,reading a manga. '_I've warned her before not to bring that girl up again so why does she keep doing just that?_'thought Neo as he continued reading.

-Meanwhile-

Rukia was in a closet laying on a shelf,wearing a pink sleeveless pajama shirt,and pink pajama shorts,messing with a cellphone when said phone started beeping causing her eyes to widen.

-Back with Neo-

Neo sat up when he heard a beeping sound. "What the hell is that?"Neo asked himself as he looked around the room. Suddenly,his closet door flew open to reveal Rukia.

"Neo!"shouted Rukia causing said teen to jump back.

"R-Rukia?! What the hell are you doing in my closet?"asked Neo as Rukia jumped out. Rukia then jumped at Neo.

"GET DOWN!"shouted Rukia as she grabbed Neo,and hurled the both of them to the ground as a hole opened in Neo's bedroom wall above his bed,and a serpent-like Hollow came out,and destroyed Neo's bed.

"Hey,my bed!"shouted Neo. The Hollow then knocked a picture off Neo's nightstand causing said teen's eyes to widen before he glared at the Hollow with the intention to slaughter it. As Rukia slipped on her special glove she saw Neo stand up before his spiritual pressure skyrocketed,and he came out of his body in his Soulreaper form which surprised Rukia as her eyes widened.

'_No way! No Soulreaper in the history of Soul Society has been able to get out of a body,or gigai without some sort of device to do so. Neo is getting stronger much more quickly than I first thought._'thought Rukia. Neo drew his zanpakuto,and pointed it at the Hollow.

"I'll kill you."said Neo with venom in his voice which actually startled Rukia at the amount of anger Neo was letting out. Neo jumped at the Hollow,and swung his zanpakuto down on the Hollow,but the Hollow swiped at Neo with it's tail connecting with Neo's chest,and launching said teen into a wall. Neo then pulled himself out of the hole in the wall,and ran at the Hollow,but the Hollow caught him by wrapping it's tail around Neo.

"NEO!"shouted Rukia as the Hollow squeezed Neo tightly.

'_I've gotta do something._'thought Rukia. She then held both hands out at the Hollow before a light blue sphere of spiritual pressure formed.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!"Rukia shouted before firing the kido spell at the Hollow's back causing the Hollow's grip to loosen. Neo took the chance,and swung his zanpakuto at the Hollow. The attack connected with the Hollow's mask,and destroyed the right eye of the mask. Neo's eyes widened in shock to see part of a human face under the mask. The Hollow released Neo as it retreated back into the hole it came through before the hole closed.

"There was a...human face under that mask."said Neo as he resheathed his zanpakuto. He then picked up the picture.

"That was why I told you earlier today that you need to aim you strikes more precisely. We Soulreapers aim for the head so that we don't see the Hollow's true face. When Hollows devour souls the soul becomes a Hollow as well."said Rukia.

"That Hollow..."said Neo. "...was Orihime's dead brother." Rukia's eyes widened in realization.

"If that's true then it'll attack Orihime."said Rukia. An image of a dead girl with a hole in her small chest,and blood pooled all around her body flashed through Neo's mind. Said teen clenched his teeth as his spiritual pressure began to rise dramatically,and once again Rukia felt it change to a Hollow's spiritual pressure.

"Get Ichigo while I try to keep that Hollow away from Orihime."said Neo before he jumped out the window.

-Orihime's apartment-

Orihime,and Tatsuki were eating food that Tatsuki had brought over. "So Tatsuki,what do you like about Neo?"Orihime asked out of the blue causing Tatsuki to spit out some of her drink.

"W-What I l-l-like about him?!"Tatsuki stuttered as she wiped her mouth,and her cheeks turned red. Orihime nodded her head.

"Yeah! I've told you why I like him so you tell me what you like about him."said Orihime. Tatsuki blushed a few more shades of red as she tried to think of something.

"W-Well he helps as many people as he can,and even though he seems like a tough guy he actually has a gentle side."said Tatsuki.

"I know that,but I mean something that you like about him."said Orihime. Tatsuki hung her head while blushing up a storm.

"W-Well there was this one time he,and I had a match against each other. That was the only time he won,and the only time we ever fought."said Tatsuki.

"He beat you?!"asked an amazed Orihime.

"Yeah,but he didn't come out of it without a few bruises."said Tatsuki as she pumped her fist up. "But I suppose that after that lose it inspired me to keep going."

"That sounds so sweet."Orihime said as she continued eating.

"So how did you,and Neo meet?"asked Tatsuki.

"When my brother died. He was walking by when the medics came,and he went to the hospital with Sora. When he died Neo told me,and stayed until I was okay."said Orihime. Sora Inoue had brown shoulder length hair,gray eyes,and wore a white dress shirt,a blue coat,blue pants,black shoes,and a black tie.

"Anyway,have you-?"said Tatsuki before she was suddenly sent flying into a wall by an unseen reason.

"TATSUKI!"screamed Orihime as she went to get up,but was grabbed,and lifted up in the air. Suddenly,her soul was ripped from her body with a chain connecting her soul to her body. Orihime (soul) then saw the creature that attacked her,and Tatsuki. It was Hollow Sora.

"**You...belong to...me!**"said Hollow Sora as he squeezed Orihime in his grip. "**You...belong to...no one,but...ME!**"

Orihime was close to passing out when Neo (Soulreaper) burst through the window.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"shouted Neo as he swung his zanpakuto down upon Hollow Sora,cutting off one of his arms,and forcing him to drop Orihime. Neo quickly dashed over,and caught Orihime before jumping back to dodge Hollow Sora's tail.

"Neo?"asked an amazed Orihime. Hollow Sora then lunged at Neo,and Orihime,but Neo blocked the attack by raising his zanpakuto in front of himself,and Orihime. He then forced back Hollow Sora by swinging his zanpakuto.

"**SHE IS MINE!**"shouted Hollow Sora.

"She isn't your's,Sora!"Neo boldly stated. Orihime's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her Hollowified older brother.

"Sora?!"asked a shocked Orihime.

"**You couldn't even protect your own so what makes you think you can protect my sister?**"asked Hollow Sora. The image of the dead girl flashed through Neo's mind before he glared at Hollow Sora.

"Because I am strong enough now."said Neo as he let Orihime down before he launched himself at Hollow Sora,causing them both to crash through the wall before landing on the street. Ichigo (Soulreaper),and Rukia arrived at the moment that Neo,and Hollow Sora crashed on to the street.

"THINK SORA! She is your sister so why would you try to kill her?"said Neo.

"**She stopped praying for me. After I died she prayed everyday for me to rest in peace,and because of that I was happy. But then she met that martial arts girl,and I found as days passed that she prayed for me less,and less until she stopped praying altogether! SHE CHOSE HER LIFE OVER HER OWN BROTHER! I RAISED HER BECAUSE OUR PARENTS ABUSED,AND BEAT US SO WHEN I TURNED EIGHTEEN I TOOK HER,AND WE RAN AWAY! SHE IS MINE!**"screamed Hollow Sora.

"Orihime didn't forget about you! She stopped because she felt that you were at peace."said Ichigo.

"**SHUT UP,SHUT UP,SHUT UP! JUST DIE YOU RETCHED SOULREAPER!**"screamed Hollow Sora as he lunged at Neo,intent on killing the one he felt was most responsible for Orihme forgetting him. Neo raised his zanpakuto ready to strike when Orihime ran in front of him,and protected him. Blood spurted from her left shoulder as Hollow Sora bit into said shoulder.

"I'm so sorry,Sora. I didn't mean to make you feel like I had forgotten you. I regretted everyday after you died not saying that I was sorry for the fight we had that morning. I'm so sorry."said Orihime before she collapsed.

"ORIHIME!"shouted Neo as he dropped his zanpakuto,and rushed over to said girl,and pulled her into his arms. Hollow Sora looked upon his sister,and soon realized what he had done. He then gripped his mask,and ripped it off revealing his true face. He then picked up Neo's zanpakuto,and pointed it at his chest.

"What are you doing?"asked Ichigo.

"I have to atone for what I've done."said Hollow Sora (maskless).

"W-Wait."said Orihime as she looked up at her older brother. Hollow Sora looked down at his sister.

"I need to tell you something. Something I've wanted to tell you for a while now."Orihime said with a tear filled smile. "Have a good day,big brother." Hollow Sora gave a sad smile at hearing her good-bye.

"Promise me you'll protect her."said Hollow Sora. Neo gave him a firm nod.

"With my life."said Neo. Hollow Sora gave one last smile before piercing himself with Neo's zanpakuto. All four watched as the man disappeared in a white light.

-To be continued-

* * *

ZAzazza: That took a while,but it's done. Now for the short. Enjoy:)

* * *

-One morning-

Tatsuki,and Orihime were walking through the streets of Karakura Town trying to find something to do. "Why don't we go to the mall?"suggested Tatsuki.

"That's a good idea,but why don't we invite Rukia,too?"suggested Orihime.

"Alright."said Tatsuki. They then went off in search of Rukia.

-Neo's apartment-

Rukia was laying on Neo's bed looking at a magazine,and was surprised that the world of the living had a lot to offer.

"HEY NEO!"shouted a voice prompting Rukia to look out the window,and see Orihime,and Tatsuki standing outside Neo's apartment.

"Hi Orihime,Tatsuki. What do ya need Neo for?"said Rukia.

"Rukia? What are you doing in Neo's apartment?"asked Tatsuki.

"Oh,she lives with Neo."said Orihime.

"Really?"asked Tatsuki.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to the mall."said Orihime.

"Sure. I'll bring Neo,too."said Rukia before she ducked back in the room.

"How is she going to bring Neo along?"asked Tatsuki earning a look of confusion from Orihime.

-Later-

Orihime,Tatsuki,Rukia,and a very pissed Neo (with the bakudo 61: rikujokoro light rods in him) arrived at the mall.

'_I am so going to get that little bitch for this._'Neo thought as he was dragged to each,and every store in the mall.

-Later-

"I think we should be heading home now."said Neo (kido spell dispelled) as he carried all three girls' bags.

"There is still one more store we have to go to."said Tatsuki who recieved a confused look from Neo.

"What store would that be?"asked Neo.

-A few minutes later-

"VICTORIA'S SECRET!"shouted a shocked Neo as his jaw hit the floor at the sight of the raunchy store. Rukia grabbed the paralyzed teen's hand,and dragged him into the store as the others went in as well. The girls tried on lots of skimpy outfits while Neo sat on a bench. While he was waiting for the three to come out of their changing rooms he heard another door banging,and a woman's moans. A tick mark appeared on Neo's forehead as he continued to hear the...private moment.

'_Damn people can't wait until they get home._'thought Neo. Suddenly,three doors opened to reveal Tatsuki,Orihime,and Rukia wearing two piece bikinis (Tatsuki:purple,Orihime:red,Rukia:pink). When Neo looked he covered his nose to prevent a nosebleed.

"W-What do ya think?"asked a blushing Orihime.

"T-They l-look n-nice."stuttered Neo.

"Let's try something else."said Tatsuki before the three went back in.

'_HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS?!_'thought Neo as he looked around frantically for a way out. Just then the doors opened. Neo turned to see Tatsuki wearing a purple karate shirt with no pants,and it open slightly,Orihime wearing a maid outfit which only consisted of a black bra,black panties,and a maid hat,and Rukia wearing a pink bunny girl outfit.

"What do you think?"asked Tatsuki. Neo's whole body turned red before he fell off the bench,and fell unconscious.

"Oh no,Neo passed out!"said Rukia as she,Tatsuki,and Orihime ran over to him.

"Why did he pass out?"asked Orihime.

"I've got a hunch."said Tatsuki with a big grin who knew exactly why.

-End-

* * *

ZAzazza: Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter we'll find out who this girl is that appears in Neo's memory. See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

ZAzazza: Heyo everyone! I recieved a review that,while it spoke positively about my fic,pointed out that my OC character,and Ichigo had the same personality so for all of you who also find this to bug you I can safely say that after this chapter the OC's personality will change from a tense personality to a more care free personality. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Bleach,or it's characters. They belong to Tite Kubo,and Shonen Jump.

* * *

Chapter 4

-The Next Morning on the Karakura Highschool rooftop-

"No,I'm serious! This robot blew a hole in my apartment,and attacked Tatsuki,and I. Right Tatsuki?"said Orihime as she tried telling her friends about what she remembered of last night.

"That's not quite what I remember."said Tatsuki as she continued eating.

-With Neo,Ichigo,and Rukia-

"So that's what that device does?"asked Ichigo. Rukia nodded her head as she continued to try to figure out the mystery of the juice box.

"Yes. The device replaces the actual memories of the person with false memories. What those memories are is completely random."said Rukia, "How do you drink from this?"

"You poke a hole in the top."said Neo as he did so with his own juice box. Rukia followed Neo's example,and she took a drink.

"Whoa! This stuff is really good!"said Rukia as she continued to drink it.

"What drinks do you have in the Soul Society? Only sake?"asked Neo.

"That,and water. That's about it."said Rukia causing Neo,and Ichigo to faceplant. As Neo sat up he saw a girl with long black hair that reached to the middle of her back,jade green eyes,and wore a pink dress with blood staining the front,and a hole in her chest. Neo's eyes widened in shock as he stood up quickly,and ran after the girl.

"Neo,wait!"shouted Rukia as she,and Ichigo chased after him. Neo ran all the way to the front gate as he continued to chase the girl. When the girl ran through the gate Neo jumped the gate (also surprised he had become more agile),and pursued her. Ichigo,and Rukia got to the gate in time to see Neo jump said gate,and take off down the street.

"Where is he going?"asked Rukia.

"I don't know."said Ichigo. "He hasn't acted like this since his sister died." That caught Rukia's attention.

"Sister? Neo had a sister?"asked Rukia.

"Yeah. They were eleven when she died. It tore Neo apart inside,and out."said Ichigo. "Although it looked like Neo had seen a-." Suddenly,Ichigo,and Rukia's eyes went wide as they realized why Neo ran off.

"A GHOST!"they both shouted before they took off after their friend.

-With Neo-

Neo had chased down the girl to a tree up on a hill with a swing tied to one of the branches.

"WAIT!"shouted Neo as he grabbed the girl's hand. The girl looked back at Neo.

"Is it really you,sis?"asked Neo. The girl disappeared without a word leaving behind a confused Neo.

-That evening-

Neo came back to his apartment,and went straight to his bedroom to find Rukia sitting on the bed.

"What is it?"asked Neo. He then noticed the picture in her hands. "What are you doing with that?!"

"The girl in the picture is your sister,right?"asked Rukia. Neo sighed as he walked over to Rukia,and took the picture.

"She was."said Neo as he sat down beside Rukia.

"What happened?"asked Rukia. Neo sighed.

"It all occurred that one day..."said Neo.

-Flash back (five years ago)-

A younger Neo was waiting outside Karakura middle school for his little sister. "Big brother!"shouted a voice causing Neo to see an eleven year old girl running toward him.

"WHOA!"shouted Neo as he caught his sister before falling back on to the ground.

"Guess what."said the girl.

"What,Sarah?"asked Neo as he,and his twin sister stood up. Sarah took out a piece of paper,and showed her brother.

"I got an A+ in health which means I got all A's on my report card!"said an excited Sarah as she bounced in place.

"That's great,Sarah,and as promised we are going to get ice cream,and I'll take you to the clothing store."said Neo.

"Yes! Now I can get something to impress Jimmy!"said Sarah before she covered her mouth. Neo's eyes went wide with surprise before he glared at Sarah.

"Who...is...Jimmy?"Neo asked in a creepily calm tone.

"Um...this boy who asked me out this Saturday night."said a now nervous Sarah. Neo (with the anime fire eyes) then turned back toward the school before Sarah grabbed his arm to restrain him.

"LET ME GO! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?! I'LL BEAT HIM INTO A BLOODY PULP! LET ME GO DAMMIT!"shouted Neo as Sarah dragged him away.

-Later-

Neo,and Sarah were walking in the rain (with an umbrella of course).

"Jimmy is a nice guy."said Sarah.

"We'll find out when I talk to him."said Neo. Suddenly,something sped past Neo before his vision went black. When he awoke he found Sarah was gone.

"Sarah? Sarah!"shouted Neo as he tried to find her. As he continued looking for her he noticed something laying in the grass. As he got closer he noticed it was his sister laying in a pool of blood.

'_No...please don't be..._'thought Neo as he rushed over to her. He pulled Sarah into his arms,and his eyes widened in shock when he saw that her chest had been torn open to where he could see her rib cage. He looked at her face to see her eyes were open,but there was no sign of life in them. Tears fell from his eyes as he closed her eyes,and he gritted his teeth in both anger,and sadness.

"SARAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Neo screamed at the top of his lungs into the raining sky.

-Present day-

Rukia fought back her own tears as she listened to the story. "That's why I chose to be a substitute Soulreaper. So I can protect everyone I care about from those Hollows."said Neo as he looked at the picture of him,and his sister.

"It was just me,and her. I wanted her to grow up,and get married. I-I wanted to dance with her at her wedding. I wanted to be there for the birth of her child,and because of whoever,or whatever attacked her she'll never get any of that."said Neo as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Neo..."said Rukia.

"When I find the fucking monster that took my sister away I'm going to make him suffer just as much as he made her suffer."said Neo with an infinite amount of venom in his voice. Rukia's eyes widened in shock at how much venom was in Neo's tone.

"Now you know the story. Only Ichigo,Tatsuki,and now you know."said Neo. Just then a roar interrupted them. Neo,and Rukia knew it was a Hollow before Rukia's soulpager went off. Neo instantly came out of his body before he jumped out his window with Rukia in tow.

-A few minutes later-

Neo,and Rukia arrived at a familiar part of town that Neo knew all too well. '_This is where..._'thought Neo.

"Rukia! Neo!"shouted a voice. Neo,and Rukia looked back to see Ichigo running toward them. Rukia slipped on her glove before she slapped Ichigo's chest causing him to pop out of his body.

"There's no Hollows here."said Neo as he looked around. Suddenly,he saw the girl from before standing in the spot where he had found Sarah's body all those years ago. His eyes widened as he walked closer.

"Sarah? Sarah,are you okay?"asked Neo as he grabbed his sister's shoulder. Rukia,and Ichigo watched when Rukia felt a shift in the girl's soul's spiritual pressure. Her eyes widened when she realized the girl's spiritual pressure wasn't a human soul's spiritual pressure anymore.

"NEO GET AWAY FROM HER!"screamed Rukia.

"What?"asked Neo as he looked at Rukia. When he looked back at his sister her form had changed into that of a Hollow like female body with a mask that had three claw marks on the left eye. Hollow Sarah then lashed out at Neo with her claws cutting his chest,and causing blood to spurt from the wound as he was blown back,and landed at Rukia's feet.

"BITCH!"shouted Ichigo as he drew his zanpakuto,and ran at Hollow Sarah. Rukia leaned down,and pulled Neo into her arms.

"Neo,are you okay?"asked Rukia.

"That's...not my...sister. She's not...herself. I can't let Ichigo kill her."said Neo as he struggled to his feet. Neo then ran toward Ichigo,and Hollow Sarah. Ichigo blocked one of Hollow Sarah's claw strikes before swinging his zanpakuto. Hollow Sarah jumped over the large blade,and swung her tail down upon Ichigo who jumped back to dodge the attack. Ichigo then dashed at Hollow Sarah,and swung his zanpakuto at her,but the attack was blocked by another zanpakuto. Ichigo's eyes widened when Neo blocked his attack.

"Neo?! What the hell are you doing?!"asked Ichigo. Neo just forced Ichigo back before looking him in the eye.

"She's my sister. Hollow,or not I won't let you kill her."said Neo as he raised his zanpakuto in challenge.

"Neo,you have to stop! Sarah is a Hollow now,and has to be cleansed,or she'll kill other people."said Rukia. Neo looked at his Hollowfied twin sister,and then back at his friends.

"I failed to protect her before. It was our dying mother's last wish that I protect her,and I failed to honor that wish. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET HER BE KILLED AGAIN?!"Neo shouted the last part.

"**B-Big...brother.**"said the Hollowfied Sarah. Neo turned to see his Hollowfied twin gripping at her mask while trying desperately to restrain the Hollow half of herself. She then ripped the mask off revealing her true face.

"Sarah?!"said a shocked Neo.

"**Please stop me. I don't want to kill anyone. Please don't let me kill anyone.**"begged Hollow Sarah.

"I'm the reason you died in the first place. I can't kill you."said Neo.

"**I don't blame you for my death. It wasn't your fault that I died,but you can't let me go on like this. Please stop me.**"said Hollow Sarah. Neo's eyes widened as he heard his twin sister tell him she never blamed him in the first place. A single tear slid down his face as he gripped his zanpakuto tightly.

"Alright,but you have to promise me that when I die I'll get to see you on the other side."said Neo. Hollow Sarah nodded her head.

"**Of course! I'll be waiting.**"said Hollow Sarah. Neo,and Hollow Sarah gave each other one last smile before Neo ran at her,and stabbed her through the chest just above the hole. As Hollow Sarah disappeared she mouthed three words to her twin brother causing his eyes to go wide before she completely disappeared.

-That Evening-

Neo (in his body),and Rukia were back at Neo's apartment. "Are you okay,Neo?"asked Rukia. Neo sighed.

"Like I said before. I'm fine."said Neo as he read his manga.

"You don't have to hide your real emotions,ya know."said Rukia. Neo put the manga down,and sat up on his bed. A single tear fell down his face as he remembered his sister's last words.

-Flashback-

As Hollow Sarah disappeared she mouthed three words to her twin brother. "**I love you.**"mouthed Hollow Sarah before she completely disappeared.

-End Flashback-

"S-She was my sister. I-I loved her so much,and now she's gone."said Neo as tears freely fell down his face before he broke down,and cried. Rukia scooted closer,and hugged him as he cried into her shoulder. On the night stand sat the picture of two siblings celebrating their eleventh birthday together.

-To be continued-

* * *

ZAzazza: And that was why Neo was a lot like Ichigo,but now that he has finally had closure his personality will go back to the way it was before his sister died. But that will happen next chapter. Here's the short. I based it off mouse hunt. Enjoy:)

* * *

The mouse

-Neo's apartment,Evening-

Neo was in his room on the computer while Rukia,and Orihime,whom was visiting,were in the living room. Orihime wanted to have a sleepover so Rukia invited her to stay over for a couple of nights,and it was only through Tatsuki physically dragging Orihime to Neo's apartment that the sleepover actually occurred. Neo was currently wearing black boxers,and a white tank top while Rukia wore a pink nightgown,and Orihime wore a jade green one. Neo was looking up Japanese history when he fell out of his computer chair due to two ear piercing screams coming from the living. Running at near flash step speed,Neo ran into the living room to find his petite roommate,and busty friend standing on the coffee table.

"What the hell is going on?"asked Neo.

"There is a horrible creature here. It crawled on my leg."said a terrified Rukia.

"What creature?"asked Neo.

"THERE IT GOES!"screamed Orihime. Neo then looked toward what Orihime was pointing at to see a little gray mouse running into the kitchen.

"A mouse? You two are afraid of a mouse?"asked Neo.

"IT'S HORRIBLE! GET RID OF IT!"screamed both girls causing Neo to cover his ears.

"Alright,alright! Until I get rid of it why don't you two just hangout in my-."Neo didn't even get to finish his sentence for both girls had ran past him into his bedroom,closed the door,and locked it.

"Alright,the first step is to try a mouse trap."said Neo as he pulled one out from the china cabinet draw. He then placed a piece of cheese carefully on the trap before setting it down near the mouse hole. A few minutes later he heard the trap go off,and went to the mouse hole to find an empty trap.

"Little bastard is smarter than I thought. Alright I'll smoke him out."said Neo. He then went to the fire place,and pulled a log out of the fire wood holder. He then grabbed some matches,but as he was striking one he began to smell a funny scent.

"What the hell is that smell?"asked Neo. When the match finally lit it exploded.

"OOOOWWW!"screamed a now ash covered Neo. He then looked at the gas control knob,and saw that it was turned on.

"That little bastard is definitely smarter than I thought."said Neo. He then went to the kitchen,grabbed a glass,and waited. A few minutes later the mouse,or little bastard as Neo called him,came out from it's hole looking for food. Neo then slammed the glass over the mouse trapping it before he walked over to the front door,opened it,and tossed the mouse out before slamming the door shut. He then walked back to his bedroom door,unlocked it,and walked in to find Orihime,and Rukia sitting on his bed.

"Neo? Are you okay?"asked a worried Orihime. Neo walked over to the bed before collapsing on the bed.

"I now see why girls hate mice."said Neo.

-End-

* * *

ZAzazza: I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter,and I'll have chapter five up soon. Until then read,review,comment,and don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


	5. Chapter 5

ZAzazza: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of Bleach Chronicles so here you go. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Bleach,or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

-One Evening-

Three teens were at a construction site with a bird in a cage. "I heard that everyone who owned this bird before have all turned up dead."said one of the boys.

"What do you think,Chad?"asked the second boy as he looked at the dark skinned teen. Yasutora Sado had brown hair,brown eyes,dark skin,and wore the same uniform as Ichigo,and Neo,but he was taller than both substitute Soulreapers. Chad didn't respond as he stared at the bird. Suddenly,a metal beam came crashing down upon the three,but Chad stood up,and was hit by it.

"WHOA! Chad,are you alright?"asked the first boy.

"Yeah."said Chad as blood dripped down his forehead.

"T-Then why are you bleeding?"asked the second boy.

"Are you okay,mister?"asked the bird causing the two boys to go wide eyed.

"Did the bird just talk?"asked the first boy. Chad only looked at the bird.

-That Morning-

Neo,Ichigo,and Rukia were having lunch on the roof of the school. "I haven't seen you as your old self in a long time,Neo."said Ichigo.

"Well after my sister explained she never blamed me for her death Rukia helped me get back to my old self. By the way,thanks again,Rukia."said Neo while he was laying on his back.

"Your welcome."said Rukia as she tried opening the plastic wrap off her lunch,"How do you open this?" Neo then took the plastic covered lunch,and ripped the plastic off before handing it to Rukia.

"Anyway,I have gotten a lot stronger."said Neo.

"Yeah right."said Ichigo causing a vein to pop on Neo's forehead.

"Actually,Neo has gotten stronger,Ichigo. He already knows at least three kido spells."said Rukia before she continued eating her lunch,"This is really good."

"I knew I'd find you guys up here."said a voice causing Ichigo,Rukia,and Neo to look,and see Mizuiro.

"Hey Mizuiro."said Ichigo.

"You know Neo,you should be careful."said Mizuiro. Neo gave him a questioning look.

"What for?"asked Neo as he continued looking at the clouds from his laying spot beside Rukia.

"Well you,and Rukia have been spending some time together. In fact since Miss Kuchiki transferred here I haven't seen you without her by your side. People will begin to think that you,and her are together."said Mizuiro. Instantly,Neo was sitting up while Rukia's eyes were wide with surprise. The two looked at each other before their cheeks turned red.

'_Now that I think about it-. WHAT AM I THINKING?!_'thought Neo,"Shut up,Mizuiro!"

"WHAT?! NEO,AND THE LOVELY RUKIA ARE TOGETHER?!"shouted Keigo as he arrived. He then got a little too close to Neo,and gave him a thumbs up while crying anime tears of joy.

"Good job!"said a proud Keigo before Neo punched him right between the eyes sending Keigo rolling back.

"Too close,Asano."said Neo as he layed back down.

"What did he mean by"together",Neo?"asked Rukia earning a questioning look from said substitute Soulreaper.

"Don't some people date in the Soul Society?"asked/whispered Neo.

"No. They're usually in arranged marriages."said/whispered Rukia causing Neo to slap his forehead.

"I'll explain it later."said Neo who wasn't in the mood to try,and explain it to Rukia at the moment. Just then Chad arrived on the roof.

"Hey Chad!"said Ichigo. Chad just gave a slight nod to Ichigo.

"Yo Chad,what's up with the bandages?"asked Neo as he braced himself on his elbows.

"Well...a metal beam fell on my head last night...and I got hit by a car this morning."said Chad.

"Damn Chad. What the hell are you made of?"asked an amazed Neo. Keigo then noticed the bird.

"So Chad,what's with the bird?"asked Keigo.

"I...found it."said Chad.

"There you go changing your story!"accused Keigo as he pointed at Chad.

"But that's how it happened."said Chad.

"So how do you two know him?"asked Rukia.

"Well I would have to say it was back in eighth grade. I got into all kinds of fights because of my hair,and Neo would end up in those fights too because he would try to help me. Then one day this big guy came,and he ended up getting beat up. What surprised me was that no matter how much he was provoked he never fought back."said Ichigo.

"Hello."said the bird causing everyone's (except for Chad) eyes to widen in shock.

"Whoa! The bird talked! My name is Keigo Asano. Can you say that?"said Keigo.

"Something's not right about that bird. I'm sensing two souls in that bird."said/whispered Rukia.

"You sure?"asked Neo. Rukia nodded her head.

"I'm almost positive."said Rukia. Neo,Ichigo,and Rukia then looked back at the bird.

-That Evening-

Neo,Ichigo,and Rukia arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic. When they entered the door Neo quickly grabbed Rukia's hand,and pulled her aside while Ichigo kept walking. "What was that for?"asked Rukia.

"It's after 7:30."said Neo. Rukia had a confused look.

"So?"asked Rukia.

"Just watch."said Neo as he pointed at Ichigo. Said orange haired substitute Soulreaper reached the kitchen,and when he entered the doorway Neo counted down with his fingers from three to one. When he reached one there was a crash in the kitchen.

"YOU'RE LATE!"boomed Isshin's voice from the kitchen. There was another crash.

"YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! I'M FIFTEEN YEARS OLD SO A CURFEW OF 7:30 IS CRAZY!"shouted Ichigo's voice as another crash erupted before Isshin came flying out of the kitchen,and hit a wall. When Ichigo came out of the kitchen,and looked toward Neo,and Rukia he found that the two had already left.

'_I'm gonna get that bastard,and the midget,too._'thought Ichigo as a vein popped on his forehead.

-With Neo,and Rukia-

Neo,and Rukia were walking back toward Neo's apartment. "Ichigo's got it rough."said Rukia as they were walking.

"Haha,yeah,but his father cares about him. His sisters too. So I think deep down he knows that."said Neo.

"Neo,what were your parents like?"asked Rukia. Neo's happy demeanor changed almost instantly upon hearing that question.

"I...don't know. My father died in an accident before I was born,and my mom died while giving birth to me,and Sarah. It was just me,and Sarah from the beginning. We looked out for each other. And after Sarah died four years ago I was alone."said Neo.

"...I'm sorry."apologized Rukia. Neo shook his head.

"It's alright. You didn't know. I just always thought I would die before Sarah,and not the other way around."said Neo. They then continued walking in silence.

-Neo's Apartment: 2 Hours Later-

Neo was asleep in his bed with Rukia sleeping in his closet (her still refusing to sleep in the guest room) when Neo's cellphone rang. Neo jerked up,revealing him to be in only his boxers,and answered his cell.

"*Yawn* Hello?"asked Neo.

"Neo!"came Ichigo's voice on the other end.

"Ichigo? What's going on?"asked Neo.

"You,and Rukia need to get over here! It's about Chad. He was brought here after a car accident,and he got this burn on his back that doesn't look like it was caused by a car accident."said Ichigo's voice. Neo stood up.

"We'll be right there."said Neo before he hung up,and let out a defeated sigh at realizing he wasn't getting a good night's sleep. He then put on a pair of black pajama pants,and a button up white shirt that he left unbuttoned. He then walked over to his closet door,and opened it to find Rukia sleeping in her custom made bed on the shelf. Rukia was wearing a pair of Sarah's old pink pajamas which consisted of a button up short sleeved shirt,and pants.

"Let's go,midget."said Neo as he grabbed her by the back of the shirt,and yanked her out of the closet.

"HEY!"yelled Rukia as she was jerked awake by Neo's brute force.

-Kurosaki Clinic-

"Yeah,that's definitely a bad burn."said Neo as he looked at the burn on Chad's back,"And it looks like a clawed paw print."

"I said I was fine."said Chad as he tried to get up again,but Neo stopped him.

"Sorry Chad,but if Dr. Kurosaki said you weren't in any shape to go anywhere then the best thing to do is stay put. Rukia,and I will be back to visit you after school tomorrow. Night."said Neo.

"Goodnight,Mr Sado."said Rukia in her sweet schoolgirl voice.

"Just call me Chad."said Chad.

"Night Ichigo."said Neo as he,and Rukia left. After they were gone Ichigo looked at Chad.

"You gonna be alright?"asked Ichigo.

"I guess."said Chad.

"Well goodnight."said Ichigo before he left the spare room. Chad then looked at the special bird in it's bird cage sitting on his nightstand before looking out his window at the night sky.

-Neo's Apartment-

"So what do you think about it?"asked Neo as he looked at Rukia who was seated on his bed.

"There is no doubt about it. The thing that attacked Chad was definitely a Hollow,and it's after the human soul inside that bird."said Rukia with a serious look.

-The Next Morning-

Ichigo awoke,got up,put on his school uniform,and went downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw Yuzu,but not Karin. "Where's Karin? Isn't she going to school?"asked Ichigo. Yuzu shook her head.

"No. She said she wasn't feeling well."said Yuzu.

"Karin's sick? That's not like her."said Ichigo. Just then Isshin burst through the door.

"ICHIGO,BAD NEWS! CHAD'S NOT IN HIS ROOM!"shouted Isshin.

"What?!"asked Ichigo.

-Later-

Ichigo,after informing Neo,and Rukia of what happened,was running through the streets of Karakura Town with Neo (school uniform),and Rukia (school uniform) trying to find Chad.

"Where the hell did he go?"asked Neo.

"It'd probably be better to split up."suggested Rukia. Neo,and Ichigo nodded their heads in agreement.

"Rukia,you go with Ichigo."said Neo.

"What about you?"asked Ichigo.

"I'll search in another part of town. We'll meet back at the Kurosaki Clinic in an hour."said Neo before he took off in the other direction.

-Meanwhile-

Chad,and the bird were hiding in an old warehouse. "I think we lost it."said Chad.

"I'm sorry,mister. It's all my fault that you've gotten hurt,and are risking your life."said the bird. Chad then looked up at the ceiling when he heard creaking,and saw that crates were falling toward him,and the bird. He quickly grabbed the cage,and began running.

"It's found us!"said Chad.

"You have to leave me,or you're going to get hurt!"said the bird.

"We're gonna be okay!"said Chad. He then ran toward a window before busting through the glass.

-With Ichigo,and Rukia-

Ichigo,and Rukia arrived at the warehouse in time to see Chad bust through the window. "Chad!"Ichigo called out to the tall man. Chad looked toward Ichigo,and Rukia before running off in the other direction.

"Why would Chad run from me?"asked a baffled Ichigo. Just then Rukia's soulpager beeped.

"Not now!"exclaimed Ichigo. Rukia nodded her head as she checked her soulpager.

"I'm afraid so. It's an order."said Rukia.

"I-Ichi...go."said a week voice. Ichigo,and Rukia turned to see Karin braced against a telephone pole.

"Karin?! What are you doing here? You look pale."said Ichigo as he walked over to his little sister,and picked her up bridal style.

"Take her home,Ichigo."said Rukia earning her a confused look from the orange haired substitute Soulreaper.

"But you can't face that Hollow by yourself,and Neo isn't here."said Ichigo.

"We both know that you won't be able to focus in battle if you're too worried about your sister. I can at least hold it off until you,or Neo get back. Now go!"said Rukia. Ichigo nodded his head before rushing off back to the Kurosaki Clinic. Rukia then proceeded after Chad.

-With Ichigo,and Karin-

Ichigo was rushing to get Karin back home. '_I hope Rukia will be okay._'thought Ichigo. Suddenly,Karin gripped Ichigo's shirt gaining said teen's attention.

"I-Ichigo...you have to...help the boy's soul...inside the bird. I...saw his memories. He...watched his mother...get butchered right in front...of him. You have to help him. You have to!"begged Karin as tears welled up in her eyes.

'_Karin is...crying? But Karin hardly ever cries. Don't worry Karin. I'll help that boy. I promise._'thought Ichigo as he continued running toward home.

-With Rukia-

Rukia was running after Chad,but she was beginning to slow down. '_Damn! This gigai is too slow,and I'm still not use to breathing with this gigai's lungs._'thought Rukia as she finally stopped to catch her breath.

"**You smell...tasty.**"said a voice causing Rukia's eyes to go wide as a bat-like Hollow appeared behind her,"**I love the smell of a woman. So young...so fresh. Mind if I have a nibble?**" Rukia quickly jumped on top of the Hollow's head.

"**Ye Lord! Mask of flesh,and bone,flutter of wings,ye who bears the name of Man! Truth,and temperance,upon this wall of sinless dreams unleash,but slightly the wrath of your claws. HADO #33: SOKATSUI!**"shouted Rukia before she jumped into the air,held her hand out,and fired a blue ball of spiritual energy at the Hollow. The attack connected with the Hollow,and caused smoke to shroud the creature.

'_I did it! I've got my powers back!_'thought Rukia as she landed on her feet. Her eyes went wide with shock,however,when the smoke cleared to reveal that the Hollow was completely unaffected.

"**Now I know that smell. You're a Soulreaper!**"said the Hollow.

'_Damn! I haven't recovered my powers. My kido had no affect!_'thought Rukia.

-With Neo-

Neo was running when he felt a sensation. "What is that?"Neo asked as he turned toward where he came from. He then remembered Rukia telling him about how Soulreapers are able to sense spiritual pressure. He then closed his eyes,and focused on the faint spiritual pressure he was feeling. Suddenly,white spirit ribbons appeared all around him. His eyes then snapped open as he grabbed a red spirit ribbon.

"Found ya! Hang on Rukia!"said Neo as he ran in the direction of the spiritual pressure that he identified as being Rukia's.

-With Rukia-

The Hollow grabbed Rukia,and slammed her against a wall. "**Well? What are you waiting for? Get rid of that stupid meat suit,and fight me!**"said the Hollow. Rukia glared as she struggled to get free.

"**I guess it doesn't matter...since you're going to die anyway.**"said the Hollow. Suddenly,it was struck by a fist that sent it flying to the left. Rukia dropped to her feet,and was shocked to see that it was Chad that had punched the Hollow.

"Hey...I hit something."said Chad as he looked at his fist.

'_He hit the Hollow! Can he actually see it?_'thought Rukia. Chad then began punching thin air causing Rukia to sweatdrop. The Hollow then stood up while rubbing it's chin.

"**It was just a lucky shot. You actually scared me there for a sec. I guess you can't see,or hear me after all.**"said the Hollow before Chad's fist connected with the Hollow again slamming it into the ground.

"I got it again. Alright."said Chad before he continued punching thin air.

'_He's managed to hit the Hollow not once,but twice! He's going on pure willpower._'thought Rukia. The Hollow then stood up once more.

"**He got me twice?! Well lets see if he can hit me while I'm in the air!**"said the Hollow as it extended it's wings,and flew up in the air.

"It's in the air!"said Rukia. Chad looked at Rukia.

"Hey new girl,you mean you can see it?"asked Chad.

"**You can't hit me now,you damned fools.**"said the Hollow. Chad then walked over to a telephone pole,and grabbed hold of it.

"Just tell me where it is."said Chad. He then pulled with all his might until the telephone pole came out of the ground.

"It's straight ahead. Bring it straight down!"said Rukia. Chad then swung the telephone pole straight down on the Hollow.

"**WWWHHHHOOOOOAAAAAA!**"screamed the Hollow before it was hit,and sent hurtling to the ground. Rukia then rushed over to the Hollow.

"You're finished."said Rukia. The Hollow then grinned.

"**Think again.**"said the Hollow before tons of little toad-like Hollows swarmed Rukia,and Chad restraining the two.

"**That's the problem with Soulreapers. You all are always getting beat by us because you never think to be prepared.**"said the Hollow.

'_Dammit,I can't get loose!_'thought Rukia. Suddenly,someone landed between Chad,and Rukia before doing a roundhouse kick,and knocking the toad-like Hollows off the two. Rukia then looked up,and a relieved look appeared on her face.

"Neo!"said Rukia as she,and Chad stood up. Neo gave Rukia a big grin.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't miss anything,did I?"said Neo. A tick mark appeared on the Hollow's forehead.

"**Who the hell are you?**"asked the Hollow. Neo glared at the Hollow as he stepped forward.

"I'm Neo Shinshiro,age fifteen. I'm a substitute Soulreaper."said Neo.

"**Substitute Soulreaper?**"said the Hollow,"**Oh,I can smell it now,heheh. You smell especially powerful. Oh yes! I smell a mix of Soulreaper,and Hollow in you.**" Neo got a confused look.

"Soulreaper,and Hollow? I hate to break it to you,but,"said Neo before he came out of his body,and removed his zanpakuto from it's sheath,"as far as I'm concerned I'm full human." Neo then ran at the Hollow,and swung his zanpakuto,but the Hollow evaded the attack by flying up into the air.

"No you don't! **HADO #33: SOKATSUI!**"said Neo as he held out his left hand,and fired a large blue ball of spiritual energy at the Hollow striking it's wing,and sending it hurtling to the ground. Rukia's eyes went wide with shock at seeing Neo perform a kido spell without an incantation.

'_Neo performed a kido spell without an incantation,and the spell wasn't weakened in the slightest! Only high ranking Soulreapers can do that,and their kido spells still weaken without the incantation. Neo has become so strong in such a short time. Is he really only human?_'thought Rukia. Neo then swung his zanpakuto down upon the Hollow,but it quickly dodged to the left. Rukia then had an idea.

"Chad,I need your help!"said Rukia. Chad then picked up Rukia.

"Are you sure this is a good idea,new girl?"asked Chad.

"Combining my intellect with your strength is the best way to beat that Hollow."said Rukia.

"Well alright,but this plan seems kinda stupid to me."said Chad as he aimed Rukia at the Hollow. He then flung Rukia at the Hollow.

"This is where it ends,Hollow!"said Rukia. The Hollow then became nervous.

"**You're right! I should've known better than to try out smarting a Soulreaper! I'm sorry,**"said the Hollow before it smirked,"**Psych!**" A toad-like Hollow then appeared from out of the fur on the Hollow's neck,and spit leeches at Rukia surprising said girl. Neo then caught Rukia,and moved so he was in front of her. The leeches hit Neo in the back before said substitute Soulreaper jumped over to Chad before setting Rukia back on her feet.

"What the hell are these things? Leeches?"asked Neo as he tried to get them off.

"**Try all you want,but those leeches won't come off,and you'll find they have a tendency to...EXPLODE!**"the Hollow shouted the last part as it stuck it's tongue out,which was split at the tip,and a strange sound was emitted from the tongue. Within a second after the sound began the leeches attached to Neo's back exploded causing Neo to drop to his knees as blood flowed out of his back.

"NEO!"shouted Rukia as she knelt down to help Neo.

"What's wrong with Neo?"asked Chad as he looked down at Neo's physical body.

"**HAHAHAHA! I'll admit you are more skilled than most Soulreapers that I've eaten,but you could never beat me!**"said the Hollow. Chad then stepped up to fight the Hollow knowing he couldn't see,or hear it.

"**I wouldn't move if I were you for I have your little friend.**"said the Hollow as it stepped to the side to reveal that it had the bird. The bird's cage had three toad-like Hollows on it.

"Yuichi!"said a surprised Chad. The Hollow then laughed.

"**Now you're going to stay here while I play tag with the female.**"said the Hollow. Neo's eyes went wide with shock when he heard the Hollow was targeting Rukia. He then picked Rukia up bridal style,and ran.

"**HAHAHAHA! This will be even better!**"said the Hollow as it,and it's toad-like Hollow underlings went after the two.

-With Neo,and Rukia-

Neo,while carrying Rukia,ran through the streets of Karakura Town while ducking,dodging,or cutting down the toad-like Hollows. "**YES! THAT'S IT! KEEP RUNNING,AND YOU MAY ACTUALLY GET AWAY!**"shouted the Hollow as it began throwing the toad-like Hollows at the two. A few of the toad-like Hollows hit Neo on the back before the Hollow emitted the sound from it's tongue causing the leeches that attached to explode causing Neo to stumble forward,but he regained his balance,and kept running.

"**You could always turn around,and face me!**"said the Hollow causing Neo to skid to a halt before he placed Rukia on her feet. Neo then glared at the Hollow as he drew his zanpakuto.

"**You're actually going to face me?**"asked the Hollow. Neo then smirked.

"Not alone."said Neo. Suddenly,something landed on the Hollow causing it to fall face first on the ground.

"Ichigo!"said Rukia as the oranged haired substitute Soulreaper stood atop the Hollow.

"Look at yourself,Neo! You went,and got yourself all beat up. Now I'll have to drag your ass to the clinic so Yuzu can patch ya up."said Ichigo as he berated his best friend,and fellow Soulreaper.

"How about...taking over for...me?"asked Neo as he stabbed his zanpakuto into the ground,and used it to lean against. A tick mark appeared on the Hollow's head.

"**Are you just going to stand on my head all day?!** **Who the hell are you anyway?**"asked the Hollow as it stood up,and threw Ichigo off. Ichigo landed on his feet before he glared at the Hollow.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute Soulreaper."said Ichigo. The Hollow then sweatdropped.

"**Damn it! When I saw you two I should've gone after you both instead! I really screwed up!**"said the Hollow as Rukia slipped on her special glove,and pushed Ichigo out of his body. While Ichigo (Soulreaper) fought the Hollow,Rukia then turned her attention to Neo,but as she was about to use healing kido to heal his wounds she saw the wounds close,and heal on their own.

'_Instant Regeneration?! That's impossible!_'thought a surprised Rukia.

"I don't know what you did,Rukia,but it worked."said Neo as he stood up,and picked up his zanpakuto. As Neo ran to help Ichigo a confused Rukia just stood there.

"Does he even know that his wounds healed on their own?"Rukia asked as she watched Neo,and Ichigo battle the Hollow. Neo swung his zanpakuto at the Hollow,but the Hollow dodged by jumping into the air. Ichigo then appeared above the Hollow,and swung his zanpakuto down upon the Hollow,but the Hollow dropped to the ground,and dodged to the right. Neo,and Ichigo then ran at the Hollow,and swung their zanpakutos at the Hollow,but the Hollow jumped back.

"Why the hell are you so determined to get the boy's soul inside that bird?!"asked Neo.

"**It's all a game.**"answered the Hollow.

"A game?"asked Rukia.

"**That's right. Back when I was alive I was a famous serial killer. Maybe you've heard of me. I killed seven people. That boy's mother was excellent prey. I gutted her right in front of him. She tried to run,but I caught her,and finished the job. Little did I know that was my last kill for while I was taking care of his mother,that boy tied my shoe laces together,and I fell off the ten story patio. Anyway,after that I sucked the boy's soul out of his body,and put it in the bird,and told him that if he could escape me for three months then I would bring his dear mommy back.**"said the Hollow. Neo,Ichigo,and Rukia all had surprised looks on their faces.

"Bring his mom back? Is that even possible?"asked Ichigo.

"**Of course not! But everytime I would tell him that mommy is depending on him,and he would start running again. It was priceless!**"said the Hollow. Neo hung his head as his anger rose along with his spiritual pressure.

"**And now I think I'll kill you all starting with you!**"said the Hollow as he busted open a toad-like Hollow,and threw the leech bombs at Neo. Said substitute Soulreaper caught the leeches with his bare hand as the Hollow stuck it's tongue out getting ready to emit the detonating sound. Neo then thrusted his arm into the Hollow's mouth catching it by surprise.

"**What's the matter? Aren't ya gonna play that sound,and detonate the leech bombs?**"asked Neo as he lifted his head to reveal that his jade green eyes had turned black with gold iris',and a piece of a Hollow mask had formed over his left eye. The piece of the Hollow mask had a single claw mark on the left eye. "**Come on! Give us a whistle!**" Rukia's,and Ichigo's eyes went wide with shock at seeing the piece of the Hollow mask on Neo's face.

'_That's why Neo's spiritual pressure has been flickering between a Hollow's,and a Soulreaper's spiritual pressure! Neo has been slowly transforming into a Hollow!_'thought Rukia. Partial-Hollowified Neo gave a half grin.

"**What's the matter? Not going to play that song of your's? Then this tongue is MINE!**"Partial-Hollowified Neo screamed the last part as he pulled the Hollow's tongue out,and dismembered it. Blood poured out of the Hollow's mouth as it put it's hands over it's mouth.

"**YOU BASTARD! YOU RIPPED OUT MY TONGUE!**"screamed the Hollow.

"**HAHAHAHA! WHY NOT!? YOU ENJOYED BUTCHERING THAT BOY'S MOTHER RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! WHY SHOULDN'T I HAVE AT LEAST RIPPED OUT YOUR TONGUE!**"shouted Partial-Hollowified Neo as he jumped,and swung his zanpakuto down upon the Hollow. "**HERE I COME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Partial-Hollowified Neo then spliced the Hollow down the middle before following up with several more accurately aimed swings of his zanpakuto.

"Neo stop! You have to stop!"shouted Ichigo as Partial-Hollowified Neo continued to cut the Hollow without stop. Rukia then ran at Partial-Hollowified Neo. As the Partial-Hollowified substitute Soulreaper was about to swing his zanpakuto again Rukia grabbed hold of his wrist causing him to look at her.

"Neo stop! It's over!"ordered Rukia. Partial-Hollowified Neo looked at the cut up Hollow,and then back at Rukia before the girl felt a shift in his spiritual pressure. Partial-Hollowified Neo then grabbed the piece of the Hollow mask,and ripped it off causing his eyes to change back to their normal white with jade green iris'. Neo (normal) then looked at Rukia with a confused look.

"What happened?"asked Neo causing Rukia to become confused as well.

'_Does he not remember anything while he was undergoing the Hollowfication process?_'thought Rukia. Suddenly,two large doors with skeletons on them appeared. The large doors opened before a blade came through,and stabbed the defeated Hollow.

"What is that?!"asked Ichigo.

"It's Hell!"said Rukia.

"HELL?!"asked Neo. Rukia nodded her head.

"Yes. The zanpakuto is meant to cleanse a soul of it's sins as a Hollow before crossing over to the Soul Society,but any sins committed while alive cannot,and therefore the Soulreapers hand them over to Hell."explained Rukia before the gate to Hell shut after the Hollow was pulled in. The gate then crumbled to dust.

"That...was Hell? Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the last that I'll see of that gate?"asked Neo.

-Later-

"I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble."Yuichi apologized.

"Forget about it! That Hollow deceived you is all."said Neo with both his arms behind his head. He then drew his zanpakuto.

"Ready?"asked Neo. Yuichi nodded his head.

"Yuichi?"said Chad.

"Yeah?"asked Yuichi.

"When I die,and go to where you're going,can I let you ride on my shoulders?"asked Chad. A image of Yuichi's true self appeared beside the bird cage. The real Yuichi had brown hair,brown eyes,and wore a blue boy's kimono.

"Sure!"said Yuichi as he gave Chad a big grin. Neo then placed the handle of his zanpakuto on the bird's forehead. A hell butterfly flew into the air as Yuichi's soul crossed into the Soul Society.

-Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic-

Karin was in bed sleeping. "Ichigo. Neo. Thank you."Karin said in her sleep.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

ZAzazza: That's it for chapter 5,but I'm afraid I've run out of ideas for shorts so I'm gonna switch to previews of later chapters starting...NOW!

* * *

Up next on Bleach Chronicles Vol.1

Kon: TADA! That's right Bleach fans,your favorite mod-soul makes his grand entrance in the next chapter,and it will make you all cheer for joy!

Ichigo: Quit acting like you're the star!

Rukia: Ichigo is right,Kon. Quit acting like you are the best of this story.

Kon: But when I show off what I can do then that will cause all the ladies to fall in love with this handsome devil *flashes a grin*

Ichigo: *Punches Kon*

Kon: OOF! *Squeaks on impact*

Neo: You guys just used up the rest of the time! See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

ZAzazza: Hey everyone! I'm sad to say that after I finish this story I will be saying farewell to ya'll. I may return in the future,but no promises. Anyway,here is chapter six. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Bleach,or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

-A few weeks later-

Rukia was sitting atop Neo's apartment rooftop under the night sky. '_My powers aren't returning fast enough._'thought Rukia. She then remembered Neo's near Hollowfication a few weeks back.

'_Neo came too close to becoming a Hollow. Perhaps it's time I paid him another visit._'thought Rukia.

-The next day-

Neo came into his room with bacon,and eggs for Rukia. He then knocked on the closet door. "Hey Rukia! I got breakfast."said Neo before he opened the closet to see that Rukia's futon was folded,and the girl herself was gone.

"Must've left early. Too bad though. She would've liked my eggs,and bacon."said Neo as he headed back out his room.

-Urahara Shop-

Two children named Jinta,and Ururu were outside the shop sweeping the porch. Jinta had red hair,black eyes,and wore a white t-shirt,black shorts,and white shoes. Ururu had black hair done up in twin pig-tails,blue eyes,and wore a white t-shirt,pink skirt,and brown sandals. Jinta swung his broom while imagining he was playing baseball.

"And Jinta hits another home-run,and the crowd goes wild!"exclaimed Jinta.

"Jinta shouldn't we be doing our chores?"asked Ururu. Jinta then hit Ururu over the head.

"Shouldn't _you_ be doing your chores?"asked Jinta as he repeatedly hit Ururu.

"OW! Jinta,stop it! It hurts."said Ururu. Suddenly,the broom was yanked from Jinta's hands causing the boy to turn,and see Rukia.

"Children should play nice."said Rukia.

"Oh great,it's you."said Jinta.

"I came to see the boss."said Rukia.

"He's inside."said Jinta. Rukia then walked past Jinta,and Ururu,and inside the shop to find Tessai stacking the shelves. Tessai had black hair,dark skin,and wore glasses,white shirt,green pants,black shoes,and a dark blue apron.

"Hello,Miss Kuchiki. I'm afraid we aren't open yet for the boss isn't up."said Tessai.

"Don't bother,Tessai. I'm awake already."said Kisuke Urahara as he walked in. Kisuke Urahara had sandy blonde hair,black eyes,and wore a gray tunic,matching pants,brown clogs (Japanese shoes),a hat with white,and green stripes,and a green robe.

"What can I do for you,Miss Kuchiki?"asked Urahara.

"Save it,Kisuke. What do you know of Soulreapers turning into Hollows?"said Rukia causing Urahara's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Why do you ask?"asked Urahara. Rukia just looked away with a saddened look.

"He almost changed into one,didn't he?"said Urahara with a serious look. Rukia nodded her head.

"Yes. How did it happen? The object you put in him was suppose to prevent such a thing from happening."said Rukia. Urahara rubbed his chin.

"My only guess is that his spiritual pressure has grown too strong even for the object. If Shinshiro doesn't learn how to control his power then he will continue to be at risk of Hollowfication,and you know what will have to be done if he does change into a Hollow,don't you?"said Urahara. Rukia nodded her head sadly.

"What can be done about it though?"asked Rukia. Urahara then opened his fan in front of his face.

"I can teach him to control his spiritual pressure,but it will come at a price."said Urahara as he held out his hand. Rukia then handed him her soulpager.

"Frog-bone: zero,Centi-bone: nada. Oh! Screecher: five thousand ryo,and a rare unclassed female Hollow: at least ten thousand! Alright Miss Kuchiki,I'll do it."said Urahara.

"Thank you,and is my order in?"asked Rukia.

"Why yes it is. Ururu could you go in the back,and find the box labeled "New Goods" please?"said Urahara. Ururu nodded her head as she went to the back.

-With Ururu-

Ururu arrived in the storage room,and found a box labeled "Goods",and assuming it was the box,opened it,and pulled out an object wrapped up before heading back to the front.

-Back in the front-

Ururu came back with the order,and handed it to Rukia. "There you go,Miss Kuchiki."said Ururu before she went back to her chores.

"Will that be all,Miss Kuchiki?"asked Urahara.

"Yes Kisuke."said Rukia. A smile formed on his face as he watched Rukia walk toward the door.

"If you ever have trouble with your gigai then I can always take a look!"said Urahara.

"NO THANK YOU!"shouted Rukia out of disgust before she left.

-Later-

Neo was at Karakura Highschool eating lunch while sitting on a tree branch. "Hey Neo!"said a voice causing Neo to look down,and see Rukia.

"Hey Rukia! Where have you been? You missed two periods."said Neo.

"Don't worry about that. I need to speak to you in private."said Rukia. Neo gave her a confused look.

"Well whatever you need to say just say it."said Neo. Rukia then picked up a rock,and threw it at Neo hitting him in the head as he was about to take a bite,and caused him to fall out of the tree. She then grabbed his shirt with both hands,and dragged him away.

-A few minutes later-

After finding Ichigo,and after Neo regained consciousness,Rukia handed Neo an object that looked like a PEZ dispenser with a duck head.

"What is this?"asked Neo.

"It's a gikongan pill dispenser. Soulreapers use them to get out of their gigai when an order is given."said Rukia.

"But I can get out of my body on my own. Why do I need a gikongan pill?"asked Neo.

"The reason why you two need it is because your bodies can't be left lying around."said Rukia.

"So then why is it a duck?"asked Ichigo.

"That? Well I ordered a chappy the rabbit,but that was all they could get."said Rukia.

"Well how does it work?"asked Neo.

"Step out of your body,put the pill in your body's mouth,and watch."said Rukia. Neo then stepped out of his body,and popped a green pill into his body's mouth. Neo (Soulreaper),Rukia,and Ichigo all three watched as Neo's body stood up before opening it's dark jade green eyes,and saluting.

"Hello masters."said Mod-Neo.

"HOLY CRAP! It does work!"exclaimed Neo.

"That's freakin' weird!"said Ichigo. Rukia's soulpager then began beeping.

"And just in time because we have an order."said Rukia as she slipped on her special glove,and pulled Ichigo out of his body before hiding it.

"Great,then let's go."said Neo before Rukia stopped him.

"No. Ichigo,and I will handle this,but you need to go to this place called the Urahara Shop."said Rukia earning her a confused look from Neo.

"What? Why?"asked Neo.

"Just go there!"said Rukia before she,and Ichigo took off.

"Just act like me until I get back,and don't let anyone know you aren't me. Got it?"said Neo. Mod-Neo nodded his head.

"Of course,master."said Mod-Neo. Neo then took off in the opposite direction. Mod-Neo then got a devious look in his eyes.

"Of course,_master_."said Mod-Neo. He then inspected his new body by kick the air rapidly,and bouncing in place.

'_This is much better. I'm finally out of that horrid place,and this body is better than any of the other ones I've been in before._'thought Mod-Neo before he kicked a guard rail,and left a large dent.

"Hey Shinshiro!"shouted the janitor as he came by. He then looked at the guard rail.

"Did you do that?"asked the janitor. Mod-Neo then looked at the janitor with a disturbing look. He then began advancing toward the janitor causing him to begin fearing for his life before he jumped over the janitor,and on to the roof of the equipment building.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"asked the surprised janitor as he watched Mod-Neo disappear from sight.

-With Neo-

Neo arrived at the Urahara shop to find Kisuke Urahara sitting on the porch.

"Ah,you must be Neo Shinshiro."said Urahara. Neo gave him a confused look.

"Yeah,but how did you know my name,and how can you see me?"asked Neo.

"Miss Kuchiki has told me a lot about you,Shinshiro. Especially about how in a matter of a month you've managed to become quite powerful. Mastering every kido spell she knew,and even taking down your own sister while she was a Hollow."said Urahara causing Neo's eyes to widen upon hearing Urahara mention his sister.

"Who the hell are you?"asked a now angry Neo. Urahara chuckled as he stood up.

"Just a simple store owner who is gonna teach you how to control your spiritual pressure."said Urahara. Neo then followed Urahara inside the shop.

-Meanwhile-

Tatsuki,and Orihime were getting ready to eat lunch. "Yay! It's lunch time!"said an excited Orihime.

"It's just lunch,Orihime. There's no need to get so excited."said Tatsuki. Orihime then looked at Tatsuki.

"How can you say that,Tatsuki? Lunch is an important meal in every growing girl's day. See?"said Orihime as she did her lunch pose.

"Right...? Anyway,what did you bring for lunch?"asked Tatsuki. Orihime then pulled out some bread,and some dip.

"I brought my homemade bean bread,and chocolate dip!"said Orihime before she began eating. Chizuru Honsho then walked up. Chizuru had red hair,black eyes,a double B-cup bust,and wore red glasses,and the girl's school uniform.

"Hello Orihime. Mind if I eat lunch with you?"asked Chizuru. Orihime looked up,and smiled.

"Sure Chizuru."said Orihime. As she smiled at Chizuru,the red head noticed some bread crumbs on Orihime's face,and gushed.

"Oh Orihime,you look so cute with bread crumbs on your face!"exclaimed Chizuru as she ran up,and hugged her. She then cupped Orihime's chin in her hand.

"I want something to eat besides food."said Chizuru as she got a little to close to Orihime. Suddenly,Chizuru was sent flying into a wall by being punched in the face by Tatsuki.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU CRAZY LESBIAN!"shouted Tatsuki. While Tatsuki was dealing with Chizuru,Orihime looked toward the window when she felt something.

"Orihime is straight,dammit!"said Tatsuki as she held Chizuru in a headlock. Tatsuki then looked toward the window to see Orihime attempting to climb out,and let go of Chizuru to rush over,and stop her.

"WHOA ORIHIME! YOU'RE FLASHING THE ENTIRE TRACK TEAM!"shouted Tatsuki.

"I smell Neo!"said Orihime as she sniffed near the window causing Tatsuki to give her a confused look.

"You _smell_ Neo? That's impossible,and even if you did there is no way he can get up here. We're three stories..."said Tatsuki before Mod-Neo jumped in the window,"...up?!"

-Meanwhile-

Ichigo struck down the Hollow that they had been ordered to find,and kill when he looked back in the direction of the school sensing something was amiss.

"What is it,Ichigo?"asked Rukia. Ichigo then took off with Rukia chasing after him.

-Back at the school-

Everyone was amazed that Mod-Neo (Whom they thought was the real Neo) had managed to jump up to the classroom from the ground.

'_They're all staring at me! This is so sweet,and all the girls in this class are total hotties!_'thought Mod-Neo as he looked around. He then noticed Orihime's impressive bust,and his eyes turned to stars.

'_WHOA! SUPER-SIZED!_'thought Mod-Neo. Within two seconds Mod-Neo was kneeling on the desk with one hand holding Orihime's hand,and the other stroking the back of her head.

"Mind telling me your name,pretty girl?"asked Mod-Neo before he placed a kiss on Orihime's hand causing said girl to blush hard. Tatsuki then grabbed Mod-Neo from behind.

"Neo,what the hell are you doing?!"asked an outraged Tatsuki. Mod-Neo then bent his head back so he could look at Tatsuki.

"You know,you're pretty cute,too."said Mod-Neo causing Tatsuki to blush.

"W-What?"asked Tatsuki.

-Meanwhile-

Ichigo,and Rukia were running toward the school. "What is the matter?"asked Rukia.

"I just got a bad feeling about that replacement soul that you got."said Ichigo.

"Why would you be worried? It's..."said Rukia until they heard a girl scream,and saw a desk go flying out of the third story window.

"That's my classroom!"exclaimed Ichigo.

"You're right. Let's go."said Rukia.

"Told ya."said Ichigo before they continued running.

-Back in the classroom-

Tatsuki was on a rampage. She was literally throwing desks at Mod-Neo who was jumping over them to avoid getting hit.

"What's your deal? All I did was kiss your cheek. It's not like your in kindergarten anymore."said Mod-Neo as he avoided another desk that was flung at him.

"HOLD STILL SO I CAN CRUSH YOU,DAMMIT!"yelled Tatsuki. Just then Rukia appeared in the doorway.

"STOP!"shouted Rukia causing Mod-Neo to panic when he saw her.

"Oh crap!"said Mod-Neo as he made a break for the window.

"Ichigo!"said Rukia. Ichigo then appeared in the window.

"Now I've..."said Ichigo before Mod-Neo jumped past him,and out the window before landing on the ground,and running off.

"How the hell did he do that?"asked Ichigo before he jumped out the window in pursuit of Mod-Neo. Rukia then ran up to the window.

'_Could that thing be a Mod-Soul?_'thought Rukia before she turned,and ran out the classroom.

"What the hell just happened?"asked Keigo. He then looked at Tatsuki who was catching her breath after trying to hit Mod-Neo.

"You do realize we're going to get in trouble!"said Keigo. Tatsuki then looked toward Keigo with hate filled eyes causing Keigo to inwardly panic.

'_THE DEVIL! THE DEVIL IN HUMAN FORM!_'Keigo mentally shouted as he coward in a corner. The principle then walked in to find what Tatsuki had done.

"Miss Arisawa,did you cause this?!"asked the principle. Tatsuki then looked toward the principle with the same hate filled eyes.

"**You...say something?**"asked Tatsuki as she loosened the bow tie around her neck.

'_THE DEVIL! THE DEVIL IN HUMAN FORM!_'the principle mentally shouted as he coward in the same corner with Keigo.

"**Neo had better watch his back because he is so dead!**"said Tatsuki.

-With Neo-

Neo was in the underground training ground beneath Urahara Shop when he felt a cold chill run down his spine. "I've got a bad feeling that someone is after me."said Neo. He then pushed that thought to the back of his mind before continuing his training.

-With Mod-Neo-

Mod-Neo was jumping along rooftops,and catching the eyes of many shocked people when he came across the Karakura middle school. He then landed on the roof to see three boys playing their hand held video games.

"My beast won't listen!"said the first boy.

"Just delete him. You can always make another one."said the second boy. Mod-Neo's eyes widened when he heard the second boy say delete,and decided to teach them a lesson. He then landed in front of the three boys,scaring the hell out of them in the process.

"Who are you?"asked the third boy. Mod-Neo glared at the boys.

"You think you can just get rid of something because it's of no use to you? I'll show you how wrong you are for doing such a thing!"said Mod-Neo as he cracked his knuckles.

-With Ichigo,and Rukia-

Ichigo,and Rukia were trying to find Mod-Neo. "How fast can that bastard run?"asked Ichigo,"What is he anyway?"

"He is a Mod-Soul."said Rukia earning a questioning look from Ichigo.

"What's a Mod-Soul?"asked Ichigo.

"A Mod-Soul is an artificial soul that the research & development department created. It was originally intended to be placed in dead corpses whose souls had already passed on until some of the Soulreapers started putting them into living bodies. The result of two souls in one body either forced the original soul out of the body,or caused the body to collapse altogether. In the end the project was scrapped,and all the Mod-Souls were destroyed."explained Rukia.

"Well they apparently missed one."said Ichigo.

"I don't understand how that one got out,but we have to catch him before he causes more damage. Mod-Souls can increase a body's physical traits depending on how they were created,and it seems he was created for running so the legs were strengthed."said Rukia before they continued on with the search.

-Meanwhile-

Urahara had gone to the storage room to get something when he noticed the box that Ururu had opened. He then looked at the box to see that it had "Defective Goods" labeled on the side.

"Uh oh."said Urahara.

-A few minutes later-

Jinta held the box toward Ururu. "Can you read?! What does it say?"asked Jinta.

"Defective Goods."said Ururu. Jinta then hit Ururu over the head.

"That's right! You just sold someone a defective item,and now we're going to have to retrieve it!"said Jinta. Ururu's eyes welled up with tears before Urahara hugged her.

"Don't worry. I'll fix this."said Urahara. He then stood up.

"Tessai,I need you to stay here,and watch over Mr Shinshiro's training. Jinta,Ururu,and I will retrieve the product."said Urahara.

"Right boss."said Tessai before Urahara,Jinta,and Ururu headed out.

-With Ichigo,and Rukia-

Ichigo,and Rukia were still looking for Mod-Neo when they heard three kids scream. They then rushed over to the middle school to find three boys collapsed on the ground.

"Looks like that Mod-Soul came here."said Ichigo. Rukia then checked the three boys.

"They're alright. They must've passed out from whatever scared them. Probably that Mod-Soul's doing."said Rukia. Her soulpager then went off.

"Not now!"said Ichigo as Rukia checked her soulpager.

"I'm afraid so. It's an order. The Mod-Soul will have to wait. Let's go,Ichigo!"said Rukia before she,and Ichigo took off after the Hollow.

-Later-

Mod-Neo was jumping along the rooftops when he felt a Hollow's spiritual pressure close by. '_A Hollow?_'thought Mod-Neo. He then felt a Soulreaper's spiritual pressure,and a weak spiritual pressure.

'_Ichigo,and Rukia._'thought Mod-Neo. He then,against his better judgement,headed off in the direction of the three spiritual pressures.

-With Ichigo,and Rukia-

Ichigo,and Rukia had found the Hollow which looked like a large spider. Ichigo then drew his zanpakuto,and rushed at the Hollow only to be batted away like he was nothing. The Hollow then swung it's sharp leg at Ichigo who managed to block the attack,but was forced back by the Hollow's brute strength. "You're more of a challenge,aren't ya?"asked Ichigo before he ran at the Hollow,jumped,and swung his zanpakuto down upon the Hollow,but it blocked the attack. Ichigo jumped back,but the Hollow closed in on him,and swung it's sharp leg before he had time to react.

"Ichigo!"shouted Rukia. Suddenly,someone appeared in front of Ichigo before kicking him back,and taking the blow. Blood spurted out from the mystery person's shoulder as he jumped back. When Ichigo,and Rukia looked at the person their eyes went wide. It was Mod-Neo!

"You?!"exclaimed Ichigo. Mod-Neo grabbed his wounded shoulder as he looked at Ichigo.

"What are you waiting for? KILL IT!"Mod-Neo yelled the last part. Ichigo then turned his attention to the Hollow before rushing at it,blind siding it,and cutting it in half. The Hollow disappeared as Ichigo resheathed his zanpakuto,and walked over to Mod-Neo.

"Why did you run away?"asked Rukia as she walked toward Mod-Neo.

"You already know what I am so why don't you take a guess."said Mod-Neo.

"How did you even survive? All the Mod-Souls were destroyed."said Rukia. Mod-Neo just glared at the ground.

"Do you know what it's like to be born,and not too long after being put to death? I waited in that vat,and watched as my brothers,and sisters were destroyed one-by-one. Then by lucky chance I got mixed in with a shipment of artificial souls that were used as us Mod-Souls replacement. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHETHER US MOD-SOULS SHOULD LIVE,OR DIE?!"said Mod-Neo. Just then a cane with the same blue flaming skull design on it,like Rukia's special glove,went through Mod-Neo's head causing the green pill to pop out,and Neo's body to collapse. Just then the person responsible,Kisuke Urahara,bent down,and picked up the pill.

"Well that was a close one."said Urahara as he leisurely tossed the pill in the air,and caught it at an even pace.

"Aw man! I didn't even get to use my club!"complained Jinta as he,and Ururu appeared wielding a spiked club,and rapid fire cannon (Jinta: spiked club. Ururu: rapid fire cannon). Urahara then looked toward Ichigo.

"Well hello there,Mr Kurosaki!"said Urahara with a friendly grin. Ichigo had a confused look.

"Have we met?"asked Ichigo. Urahara shook his head.

"Nope. This the first time we've met."said Urahara as he opened his fan.

"What do you plan on doing with that?"asked Ichigo who was referring to the Mod-Soul.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to destroy it."said Urahara as he tossed the pill up,but was surprised when it didn't land back in his hand. He then turned to see Rukia holding the pill.

"That won't be necessary."said Rukia.

"Forgive me,Miss Kuchiki,but I'm afraid that item is no good so I'll have to take it back."said Urahara in a serious tone.

"Why? I'm perfectly happy with my purchase."said Rukia.

"I'll see that you get a full refund."said Urahara. Rukia only chuckled.

"I see. You sell stuff,and then go,and take it back. Need I remind you that you don't exactly sell stuff that is legal in the Soul Society."said Rukia.

"You do realize we won't be held responsible."said Urahara.

"You won't have to worry."said Rukia. Urahara,Jinta,and Ururu then left.

-Meanwhile-

Neo was sitting on a rock meditating.

-Neo's inner world-

Neo opened his eyes to find himself in a version of Karakura town,but all the buildings were skyscrapers,and he was standing on the side of one. "Where the hell am I?"asked Neo.

"This is your inner world,Neo Shinshiro."said a voice. Neo then whipped around,and saw a figure in a black Soulreaper kimono with a hood over his head.

"Who are you?"asked Neo. The figure chuckled.

"You should know who I am,for I am a part of you. I am the very zanpakuto that you have been using since acquiring your Soulreaper powers."said the figure.

"What?"asked Neo. The figure then removed his hood to reveal black flaming hair,and jade green eyes. Neo's eyes went wide.

"I...am Phoenix."said the figure.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

ZAzazza: That's it for chapter 6 so here is the preview for chapter 7.

* * *

In the next chapter of Bleach Chronicles:

The anniversary of Masaki Kurosaki's death has arrived which brings up bad memories for Ichigo,but when the Kurosaki family,along with Rukia,and Kon,go to her grave Ichigo,and Rukia encounter the Grand Fisher,a Hollow that has evaded the Soulreapers for 50 years. When things take a turn for the worst,however,an old ally returns after completing his train to save his friends. Can Ichigo,and his friends defeat a Hollow that can evade the Soulreapers,or will they become his next meal? Find out in chapter 7 of Bleach Chronicles!

* * *

ZAzazza: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comment,review,but don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


	7. Chapter 7

ZAzazza: Hey everyone! We're nearing the end of the first volume,and there is only two chapters left. Anyway,on with the show! Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Bleach,or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

-One Morning-

Kon,in his lion plush doll form landed on a sleeping Ichigo's chest. The reason for Kon being in a lion doll was because Ichigo,and Rukia were trying to find something to put his pill form in because it wouldn't go back in the dispenser. Eventually,they found the doll in a pile of trash,and put the pill in it's mouth. The end result was now sitting atop the orange haired substitute Soulreaper's chest. Ichigo cracked an eye open.

"Get up,idiot! Rukia's going to be here any minute!"said Kon. Ichigo then grabbed Kon,and threw him against his closet door.

'_I'm glad we named him Kon instead of Kai because he isn't cool enough for that name._'thought Ichigo as he got up. Just then,his window opened to reveal Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ichigo,we have to get going. We're gonna be late."said Rukia.

"Hey Rukia,where is Neo? He's missed school for the past two days."said Ichigo causing Rukia's eyes to widen slightly.

"He's been busy."said Rukia. Just then,there was a knock at Ichigo's bedroom door.

"Ichigo? Are you awake?"asked Yuzu's voice from the other side of the door. Ichigo then quickly picked up Kon,opened his closet,and tossed the Mod-Soul in while Rukia climbed in before shutting the door just as Yuzu came in.

"Ichigo,like,what are you doing?"asked Yuzu.

"Oh,I'm just...stretching is all! Yep,that's it!"said Ichigo as he stood up straight. Yuzu gave him a confused look.

"O...kay? Anyway,you need to go to dad's bedroom,and apologize to Mizuiro through the window. He's been waiting awhile."said Yuzu. Ichigo then looked at his watch,and saw the time.

"OH CRAP! Is it that time already?"said Ichigo as he got up,and grabbed his shirt. He then ran to Isshin's room,and looked out the window at the street to see Mizuiro standing there.

"Hey Mizuiro! Sorry,I overslept. Why don't you come on in."said Ichigo. Mizuiro smiled up at Ichigo.

"Sure."said Mizuiro. Ichigo then went back to his room while buttoning his shirt.

"Why didn't dad wake me up. He usually barges in at this time,and..."said Ichigo as he looked at his watch again. He then noticed the date on his watch which read "June 16th",and realized why Isshin didn't wake him.

"What is it,Ichigo?"asked Rukia as she emerged from his closet.

"Nothing."said Ichgio.

-Karakura Highschool-

Orihime,and Tatsuki were talking with each other. "So where is Neo? He hasn't shown up for school for over two days."said Orihime. Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he's sick."said Tatsuki. At that moment Ichigo,and Rukia entered the room. Orihime,upon seeing Ichigo,stood up,and waved.

"Ichigo!"said Orihime with a big smile. Ichigo turned,smiled,and waved back at Orihime.

"Hey Orihime! How's it going?"greeted Ichigo causing Orihime's smile to fall as she realized something was wrong.

"What's...wrong with Ichigo?"asked Orihime as Tatsuki stood up,and checked her watch.

"It's tomorrow."said Tatsuki earning her a confused look from Orihime.

"What's tomorrow?"asked Orihime.

"Any business you have with Ichigo had best get taken care of today."said Tatsuki. "I can guarantee that Ichigo won't be at school tomorrow."

-That Evening-

"ALRIGHT! TIME FOR OUR FAMILY MEETING,AND GO OVER EVERYONE'S JOBS FOR TOMORROW,AND REMEMBER THAT AS THE HEAD OF THE HOUSE I HOLD ALL THE DECISION MAKING!"shouted Isshin as he,Ichigo,Yuzu,and Karin sat at the dinner table.

"As if!"protested Karin. Isshin pointed at Karin.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE,CHIEF OF STAFF!"shouted Isshin. Karin instantly blushed.

"C-Chief of...Staff?"asked Karin who was pleased despite herself.

"Alright,Yuzu will be in charge of making lunch as usual."said Isshin.

"Right."said Yuzu.

"Karin,you'll be in charge of loading the packs."said Isshin.

"HEY! You can't do that! I'm Chief of Staff,remember?"said Karin. Isshin just chuckled.

"Did I say Chief of Staff? I meant chief of stuff."said Isshin prompting his daughter to punch him.

"YOU OLD GOAT!"shouted Karin. After recovering,Isshin sat back down.

"And the last item on the list...I got a new haircut today so how does it look?"said Isshin.

"EXACTLY THE SAME!"shouted Karin. As Ichigo watched his sister,and father bicker he felt lucky that he still had his family,but then he remembered how Neo didn't have any family to speak of anymore.

-Later-

Ichigo came into his room to find Rukia sitting on his bed. "That seemed fun."said Rukia.

"What?"asked Ichigo.

"The family meeting."said Rukia. "So your going on a family picnic..."

"Rukia,"Ichigo interrupted,"About my duties as a Soulreaper. Could I maybe...take tomorrow off?" Rukia's eyes widened considerably.

"TAKE TOMORROW OFF?! Absolutely not! What's gotten into you,Ichigo?"said Rukia. Ichigo sighed.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary...of the day my mother died."said Ichigo. "No. Not the day she died,but the day she was **killed**."

'_Ichigo..._'thought Rukia with a sadden look.

-The Next Day-

Ichigo,Isshin,Yuzu,and Karin were walking up a steep hill toward the cemetery. "This hill is hard."said Yuzu as she struggled to keep going unlike Karin who was walking up the hill like it was nothing.

"Not for me."said Karin. Isshin,however,got a glint in his eye when he heard Yuzu.

"C'MON YUZU! YOU CAN DO IT! LET DADDY SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!"shouted Isshin as he proceeded to stand on his hands. "I'LL WALK THE REST OF THE WAY ON MY HANDS!"

"Don't pay him any attention. Giving him attention only encourages him."said Karin as Isshin got another glint in his eye.

"NOT TRUE! I'M SELF-MOTIVATED WHETHER YOU PAY ATTENTION,OR NOT!"said Isshin as he sped up.

"Run!"said Karin as Isshin slide by his two daughters.

"DADDY SLIDE ATTACK!"shouted Isshin before he accidently looked up at Yuzu. "POLKA DOTS?!" The second those words left Isshin's mouth Yuzu pushed her skirt down.

"KARIN SUPER STRIKE!"yelled Karin as she kicked Isshin back down the hill.

"AND EXPECT MASSIVE DAMAGE TO THE TOKYO FINANCIAL COMMITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."yelled Isshin as he flew down the hill.

'_Oh brother._'thought Ichigo.

"Who is that?"asked Yuzu drawing Ichigo's attention to where his little sister was pointing. Upon seeing the mystery person,Ichigo paled. Standing there wearing a hat,and blue dress with matching shoes was none other than Rukia Kuchiki herself. She then removed her hat,and began waving to Ichigo.

'_WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS MAGICAL IS SHE DOING?!_'thought Ichigo.

"I don't know. Do you know her,Ichigo?"said Karin. Ichigo shook his head rapidly.

"NOPE! NEVER SEEN HER IN MY LIFE!"said Ichigo.

"She looks familiar."said Karin.

"OH WAIT! NOW I REMEMBER HER! YEAH,WE USED TO BE CLOSE IN JUNIOR HIGH! LIKE BROTHER,AND SISTER! YOU GUYS GO ON AHEAD WHILE I STRAIGHTEN HER OUT!"said Ichigo as he sped past his little sisters,grabbed Rukia,and sped off. Karin then got a suspicious grin on her face.

"I see now."said Karin. Yuzu looked at Karin.

"What? What do you see?"asked Yuzu.

"He is at that age."said Karin.

"What? NO!"shouted Yuzu.

-With Ichigo,and Rukia-

"What are you doing here?"asked an annoyed Ichigo. Rukia just looked at him.

"I told you. I have to stay close to you in case a Hollow shows up."said Rukia. Ichigo then got a confused look on his face.

"Are you mad?"asked Ichigo. Rukia shook her head.

"No,just curious."said Rukia. "You said your mother was killed,and that you could see spirits for as long as you can remember." Ichigo then gave her another confused look.

"What are you getting at?"asked Ichigo.

"I'm saying that if you had that high of spiritual pressure at that young of an age then it might be possible that a Hollow that came after you might have accidentally-."said Rukia. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"Ichigo yelled,interrupting Rukia. "That's not what happened. My mother wasn't killed by no freakin' Hollow! What the hell is it with you,and Hollows?" Ichigo then walked away leaving behind a confused,and shocked Rukia.

-Meanwhile at the Urahara shop-

Urahara was drinking sake when Tessai came up from the underground training grounds. "How is he coming along?"asked Urahara.

"He's almost completed the training."said Tessai. Urahara opened his fan,and began fanning himself.

"I think he is almost ready."said Urahara.

-Later-

The Kurosakis were at Masaki Kurosaki's grave. '_Hey mom! How are you doing? Well not so well considering that you're dead. Ichigo,Yuzu,and I are fine,and goat chin is..._'thought Karin.

"ALRIGHT! TIME FOR THE ANNUAL KUROSAKI CLAN'S HEADSTONE DOMINOS GAME! FIRST UP,ICHIGO VS ME!"shouted Isshin.

'_...the same._'thought Karin as she sweatdropped.

-Meanwhile-

Rukia was sitting nearby watching Ichigo's family having a good time despite why they were there. Just then,Rukia's backpack unzipped,and Kon popped his head out.

"Ruuukkkkiiiiaaa~"Kon said in a sing-song voice.

"I told you not to come out unless a Hollow shows up."said Rukia. Kon pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on,Rukia! It was getting stuffy in there,and besides you're all work,and no play!"said Kon. Rukia then thought back over the past month,and realized that Kon maybe right. The small plushie saw Rukia's sadden expression,and worried.

"What is it,Rukia?"asked Kon. Rukia shook her head lightly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you maybe right."said Rukia.

-Later-

Karin was looking for Yuzu who had went off somewhere. "Hey Yuzu! Come on,it's almost time to go!"said Karin. She then noticed a girl standing on the nearby cliff.

"If you're gonna jump it won't work because you're already dead."said Karin as she approached the girl.

"You can...see me?"asked the girl. Karin nodded her head.

"Yeah,but let's just keep that between us."said Karin.

"How nice..."said the girl as a Hollow appeared behind her. "**Sonny.**" The large Hollow had a white mask,green furry body,and red hands,and feet. Karin's eyes widened as she realized she was in trouble.

-Meanwhile-

Rukia was walking when she felt the Hollow's spiritual pressure. "A Hollow? But there hasn't been an order."said Rukia. Just then,her soulpager began beeping. Rukia checked her soulpager before running to find Ichigo.

"It came late!"said Rukia.

-Back with Karin-

Yuzu walked over to Karin. "Karin,we have to go."said Yuzu.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"ordered Karin surprising Yuzu.

"What are you?"asked Karin.

"**Such a delicious smelling human.**"said the Hollow. It then slammed it's hand down on Karin pinning her on the ground.

"KARIN! What is it?!"asked Yuzu before the Hollow shot it's tongue at her,and wrapped it around her neck,and lifted her in the air.

"YUZU!"screamed Karin.

-With Ichigo-

Ichigo was walking when he heard Karin scream. "Yuzu! Karin!"said Ichigo as he began running toward where Yuzu,and Karin were. As he ran he encountered Rukia. They then ran in the same direction.

"Aren't you going to ask?"asked Ichigo.

"There is no way I can without opening up old wounds. So I'll wait for you to come,and tell me. I'll listen."said Rukia. Kon then popped his head out.

"I'm here,too!"said Kon.

"Why are you here,Kon?"asked Ichigo.

"As Rukia's loyal pupil,I must follow her,and protect her no matter what!"said Kon. Ichigo rolled his eyes at Kon's pathetic excuse.

"Oh,hey Orhime!"said Ichigo. Kon instantly started looking for the busty,but ditzy girl.

"Oh Orihime! I knew you would come looking for me!"said Kon.

'_Loyal my ass_.'thought Ichigo after tricking the perverted mod.

-Back with Karin,and Yuzu-

"**Which one will I eat first? The black haired one has a good amount of spiritual pressure,but the brown haired one looks delicious. Heh,guess I'll start with the more delicious one.**"said the Hollow. Suddenly,Ichigo (Soulreaper form) appeared,and cut the Hollow's tongue off,caught Yuzu,and then cut off the Hollow's arm that was pinning Karin down. Ichigo then grabbed Karin,and leaped away from the Hollow,placing his unconscious sisters down,and turning to face the Hollow.

"You've gotta be the worst bastard ever to go after little girls!"said Ichigo. Upon seeing the "girl",however,his eyes widened.

'_It's not possible! That can't be...the same girl from six years ago!_'thought Ichigo.

"**A Soulreaper? I didn't expect a Soulreaper to be here so soon.**"said the Hollow.

"A-Are you that girl...from six years ago?"asked Ichigo.

"**Six years ago? I wouldn't remember. It's been so long,but you claim to have seen my lure once before so now I have to eat you!**"said the Hollow. Rukia then finally caught up to Ichigo,and,upon seeing the Hollow,went wide eyed. Ichigo was about to attack the Hollow when Rukia spoke up.

"Ichigo,don't try to fight him!"warned Rukia.

"What? Why?"asked Ichigo.

"That's Grand Fisher,a Hollow that has evaded the Soulreapers for over 50 years."said Rukia. Grand Fisher then looked toward Rukia.

"**You seem to know a lot about me,and you smell of Soulreaper. You will be delicious.**"said Grand Fisher. Ichigo then stepped in front of Rukia.

"Rukia,take Yuzu,and Karin someplace safe. This bastard is mine!"said Ichigo surprising Rukia.

"But Ichigo-."said Rukia.

"NOW!"Ichigo interrupted. Rukia didn't move for a few minute before,reluctantly,taking Yuzu,and Karin,and running off. As she ran only one thought crossed her mind.

'_Don't you dare die,Ichigo_.'thought Rukia.

-Later-

"NOOOOOO!"screamed Kon as Rukia forced the tiny little plushie near Ichigo's body's mouth.

"Will you quit struggling?"demanded Rukia.

"NOOOO! HIS BREATH STINKS! AND HE'S A GUY!"screamed Kon as he flailed his arms,and legs while he struggled against Rukia. Finally,Rukia managed to force Kon against Ichigo's body's mouth.

'_Mother. Father. Forgive me. My purity has been plucked like a flower._'thought Kon. Rukia then smacked the back of Kon's head with her special glove causing Kon's pill form to fall into Ichigo's body's mouth. After a few seconds,Kon (Ichigo's body) opened his eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"screamed Kon as he sat up,and began gagging. Rukia just rolled her eyes as she watched the Mod-Soul continue to gag.

"Watch over Ichigo's sisters."ordered Rukia as she began running back toward where Ichigo was. Kon then looked toward the female Soulreaper.

"WHAT?! WAIT!"Kon shouted.

-With Ichigo-

The oranged haired substitute Soulreaper dodged another shot of Grand Fisher's green fur. "**How pathetic! You can't even some much as cut me,and you claimed you were gonna kill me.**"said Grand Fisher. Ichigo huffed as he regained his breath. Grand Fisher chuckled.

"**Heh heh heh. I've faced more skilled Soulreapers than you. You are weak! You claim that you will avenge your mother,but you can't even so much as keep up with me.**"said Grand Fisher. He then shot more tendrils of his green fur at Ichigo. The orange haired substitute Soulreaper attempted to dodge,but the fur caught Ichigo's ankle,and wrapped around Ichigo. Rukia arrived in time to see Grand Fisher catch Ichigo with his fur.

"ICHIGO!"shouted Rukia. Suddenly,a wave of red spiritual energy shot by,cutting through the fur,and freeing Ichigo.

"What was that?"asked Ichigo as he came to a stop beside Rukia. Just then,a Soulreaper appeared in front of Ichigo,and Rukia. This Soulreaper had black spiky hair,and wore the black kimono with a white sash around the waist,but the sleeves were long enough to hide his hands. On his back was his zanpakuto,which was as tall as him,in it's sheath which was black.

"Who are you?"asked Rukia. The mysterious Soulreaper turned his head slightly so he could see Ichigo,and Rukia over his right shoulder. Ichigo's,and Rukia's eyes widened as they saw this Soulreaper was wearing a Hollow mask. The Soulreaper then turned fully around so he was facing the two. The Hollow mask looked like a skull with all it's teeth sharp,and had a single claw mark that started at the top of the forehead on the left side,and ran down,across the left eye,and stopped at the bottom of the left jaw. The "Hollowified" Soulreaper then grabbed the mask,and moved it so it rested on the left side of his head. The Soulreaper then opened his eyes to reveal a pair of jade green eyes. Upon seeing his eyes Ichigo,and Rukia both recognized this Soulreaper.

"NEO?!"said the surprised duo. Neo gave his friends a big grin as he put his hands behind his head.

"Hehehe. Hey guys! Miss me?"said Neo.

"Where the hell have you been for the past two days,Neo?"asked Ichigo.

"Training to control my spiritual pressure,and I have to say that I'm quite pleased with the results."said Neo. The Grand Fisher then spoke up.

"**Another Soulreaper? You smell absolutely delicious! Your spiritual pressure is even stronger than this substitute Soulreaper's is,Sonny.**"said Grand Fisher. Neo then glared at Grand Fisher.

"I'm far stronger than you think. I'm only holding back my spiritual pressure because I'm worried it might harm any souls that may be nearby."said Neo.

"**Are you telling me that you think you can take me on?**"asked an unbelieving Grand Fisher. Neo smirked as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Take you on? No. I'm gonna kill you."said Neo as he pointed his zanpakuto at Grand Fisher. The Grand Fisher just laughed until the entire area began shaking as Neo unleashed a large amount of his spiritual pressure. Rukia,and Ichigo found that they could barely move,and breath because of how dense,and raw Neo's spiritual pressure was.

"Now let me show you a technique I learned in my training,but I have to be careful for two reasons. The first is because I still can't fully control it,and the second is because once I activate it I'll be stuck in that form for as long as I have my Soulreaper powers."said Neo. Instantly,Neo's spiritual pressure began to rise dramatically as a red aura formed around him.

'_No,Neo couldn't possibly be activating his shikai! He shouldn't even know his zanpakuto's name unless..._'thought a surprised Rukia. Neo's spiritual pressure continued to rise,surprising the Grand Fisher.

"**WHAT IS THIS?**"shouted Grand Fisher.

"Rise from the ashes! PHOENIX!"Neo shouted the last part as his spiritual pressure exploded causing smoke to surround him. When the smoke cleared Ichigo,and Rukia were surprised that Neo's zanpakuto had changed. Neo's zanpakuto,Pheonix,now had a black handle,black handguard,and a purple blade (however,it is still as tall as Neo).

"Neo..."said an amazed Rukia.

"**So you changed your zanpakuto. Big deal! A fucking human is no match for me!**"shouted Grand Fisher as he attempted to dash at Neo. The raven haired substitute Soulreaper then held up his zanpakuto as red spiritual energy gathered around the violet blade.

"ISSEN GETSUGA!"shouted Neo as he swung his zanpakuto straight down,and fired a wave of red spiritual energy. The attack struck Grand Fisher whom was consumed in the blast. When the smoke cleared,Grand Fisher was lying on the ground,gravely injured from Neo's Issen Getsuga.

"Ichigo,"said Neo gaining the attention of the orange haired substitute Soulreaper,"He's yours to finish because he killed your mother." Neo then stood back as Ichigo stepped toward Grand Fisher. As Ichigo raised his zanpakuto to finish the Grand Fisher,the Hollow let out it's lure,and changed it to look like Masaki Kurosaki (Ichigo's mother) causing Ichigo to go wide eyed as he stopped.

"Ichigo,what are you doing?"asked Rukia.

"Kill him,Ichigo! That isn't your mother!"shouted Neo. Rain began to fall as Ichigo stared into his "mother's" face.

"Don't do it,Ichigo. You wouldn't harm me just to kill this Hollow,would you?"said "Masaki." Just then,Grand Fisher's Hollow body was absorbed into the lure before it took off into the sky.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! IN THE END,YOU STILL COULDN'T KILL ME! THIS IS FAR FROM OVER,SONNY!**"shouted Masaki/Grand Fisher as he disappeared.

"Rukia..."said Ichigo catching the female Soulreaper's attention,"...I wanna keep these powers a little longer so I can get stronger. Immensely stronger...so I can protect the people I care about."

Rukia nodded her head in understanding.

"Right."said Rukia. The rain continued to fall as the three stood there planning for what's to come.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Next Chapter:

Ichigo,and Neo are challenged to a Hollow slaying competiton by classmate Uryu Ishida,a Quincy. The winner becomes Karakura town's Hollow slaying protector. But just who is Uryu,and what is a Quincy,and why does this one hate Soulreapers so much? Find out in chapter 8 of Bleach Chronicles! Coming soon!

* * *

ZAzazza: Hope yall liked this chapter,and for those of you who thought that I was gonna stick Neo with Zangetsu,well how about you wait,and see what happens before bashing me again. Read,review,comment,no flaming,and DON'T bash.

Peace,I'm out!


End file.
